God's Mistake
by patattack750
Summary: commisioned story! In the world of Remnant, there was magic and power! All things came from the two brothers, and now the brothers are returning! They want to make an ambassador to the world! A perfect being of their hands that will guide humanity to the future! Unfortunately, they made Jaune, now the exiled demigod must make it in Remnant get a harem, survive in Remnant and thrive
1. Chapter 1

_Build me a son, O Lord, who will be strong enough to know when he is weak, brave enough to face himself when he is afraid, one who will be proud and unbending in honest defeat, and humble and gentle in victory._

 _"Build me a son whose wishes will not take the place of deeds; a son who will know Thee — and that to know himself is the foundation stone of knowledge._

 _"Lead him, I pray, not in the path of ease and comfort, but under the stress and spur of difficulties and challenge. Here let him learn to stand up in the storm; here let him learn compassion for those who fail …"_

 _"Build me a son whose heart will be clear, whose goal will be high; a son who will master himself before he seeks to master other men; one who will reach into the future, yet never forget the past._

 _"And after all these things are his, add, I pray, enough of sense of humor, so that he may always be serious, yet never take himself too seriously._

 _"Give him humility, so that he may always remember the simplicity of true greatness, the open mind of true wisdom, and the meekness of true strength._

 _"Then, I, his father, will dare to whisper, 'I have not lived in vain.'"_

'You know what? This kid will do, give him so powers and a half-ass origin tale k?" A booming voice said as a tall blonde figure with rich cerulean eyes and a calm smile froze.

"Um... what?" The figure asked as the booming voice spoke again.

"Yeah, that's too much kid, ok! This one's no good! Toss him into Remnant!"

"Wait for what?! What about my kick-ass origin story!?"

"Eh? The author can't be bothered to give you one ok?"

"That's _bullshit!"_

"Not really."

"You can't just kick me out yet! I'm the main character! I need a kick-ass backstory!"  
"Kid. You are a god damn demigod, what's more, badass than that?"  
"A name! I can't just be fucking _main character kun_ the whole dame story!"  
"First of all language. Second of all ok, you want a name? _Jaune Arc_ happy?"  
"More. But I want a goal a reason to exist!"

"A goal? Like what?"  
"I don't know, I'm not even born yet! You forgot to make me!"  
"Ok… how about sex?"  
"Sex?"  
"Yeah, I'll give you a harem sound good?"  
"Wait I get to be a demigod _and_ a harem?"

"Sure why not? That's what the client paid for."  
"Score! What kind of harem?"  
"Picky now aren't we? Let's see, you get the busty masochist with a penitent for pain, a shy in control adoptive older sister with an incest fetish, a bubbly girl who likes you to serve her. A tsundere you need that."  
"True all good harems have a tsundere, is she a rich princess?"  
"You bet your ass she is."  
 _"Sweet."_

"Right? Now since we are actually building you, you need a weakness a kryptonite so to speak."  
"I can't just be overpowered?"  
"What? NO! You are not going to be bland Main Character who's good cause he's good! You need a weakness!"  
"Like what?"  
"Let's see...Silver Eyes!"  
 _"Silvereyes?"_  
"Yes! Whenever you see a silver-eyed person they act as a _seal_ on your divinity! So you will lose all your powers! For a time that is..."  
"What?!"  
"Yup! When you are near the silver eyes you lose all your demigod powers and all will to resist them! You are a _toy_ to ones with silver eyes."

"That's… good?"  
"Hell if I know. But you are in for some interesting times with girls. Fair warning about the faunus don't let her put that collar on you ok?"  
"Um, why not?"  
"You don't want to know, just don't let the kitty collar you! Ok?"

"Ok?"

"Good, anyway it's time for you to go."  
"Wait I still have questions!"  
"And I don't have answers."

"That's not fair!"

"Maybe but your ass is grass son." The voice said as a pair of fingers snapped and a boy fell.

"This is bullshit!" Blonde shouted as he fell down from the crucible of life.

"Well, that's that onto the next one! Why are demigods so difficult to make?" The voice asked sighing as he cracked his hands.

"Ok! Bring out another one!"

* * *

Later on... over the skies of Mistral opened up as a ball of golden fire fell from the heavens. A meteor fell down from the sky tearing open the void before slamming into the ground right outside of a small town called Kyokuri as a pair of magenta eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, my what was that?" A cool calm voice said as Ann Ren looked at the falling meteor.

"Mother? What is that?" The equally calm voice of her daughter Ren said as Ann hushed her two year old.

"I don't know my little _lotus blossom_ , but let's go find out ok?" Ann said scooping up her child and taking her outside her house…

The woman scooped up her young daughter barely able to speak, the small child an almost picture copy of her mother, long black hair magenta eyes and a sanguine look on her small features. Wrapped in a small green snuggie that kept her warm.

"Come on Ren, let's see if the heavens had decided to bless us.' Ann stated as she and her daughter walked out of their home. The small home of theirs was centered right in the middle of their small town. The night air was already heavy with a thin level of humidity that made her clothes stick to her skin.

The town despite having a meteor fall down less than a half mile from it was surprisingly quieter as Ann left her own home into the outside. The town was actually near cemetery like levels of silence. The air hung with a pregnant paused as low electrical pulsed filled the air. Sending her hairs on end as she clutched her daughter close.

"Come along dear we need to get moving," Ann said as her small daughter nodded, once walking briskly along the stone path of their hometown and into the night.

* * *

Ann was _regretting_ her life choices right now. She was now far out from her home, her husband might have been home by now wondering where she and her daughter was.

Ann knew that somehow walking out into the deepest parts of the woods by her home, all alone with nothing but her only child was not the best idea.

"Mother? Where are we going?" Ren asked her daughter wide awake her small eyes open large as Ann clutched her child close.

"I don't know Ren, but keep quiet we are almost there."

"Yes, mother." Her daughter said looking forward as Ann gulped. This was wrong, very, very wrong. She should not have been there. She should have waited gone back to her home waited for her husband. Not gone off in the middle of the night, not taken her only child into the deepest parts of the woods to find what could have been anything! A rock fell from the sky or she prayed it was just a rock.

Ann was now _far_ past the roads of her town, the woods closed in all around her ensnaring her in a clutching embrace. Wrapping her in a claustrophobic environment as she walked forward. Her every footstep brought her closer, and closer to what was the now burning fire in her distance.

Ann walked out of the forest and gasped. There was a burning wound in the ground. A burning crater appeared in the middle of the woods, the surrounding trees flattened like pancakes.

The woods were almost perfectly flat and there was a hint of what smelled like fresh _sulfur_ in the sky.

"Mother? what is that?"

"I don't know," Ann said her eyes wide as she felt a pull. She felt like a massive hand was pulling her closer, and closer. Like some invisible inexorable force was pulling her forward, her legs moving against her own wished as-

A cry broke the night, the sound of a baby crying filled the air with a loud cry on a newborn as Ann paused.

"A _child?_ " The woman spoke her eyes narrowing as she began to stalk forward, her limbs no longer needed to be coerced. Motherly instincts kicking in as she was now sure a baby was crying.

"What is happening?" The woman asked as the sound of a crying baby rang out from the epicenter of the impact. The wines of the child filling her ears making her heart beat so loud she thought knew it could be heard back home. She wished her husband would come! She was so out of her comfort zone.

Ever since this strange meteor fell life had gone insane! She wandered out to the middle of the forest, with her child in tow. Her two-year-old Ren clutched tight to her chest as she walked to the center of the crater where the sound of a crying child was so loud it hurt her ears and-

"A boy?" Ann asked as she saw something that was impossible. A young baby boy was in the middle of the crater. A small child with a rich head of blonde hair laid. Wrapped in what looked to Ann like some kind of guarding item?

The cradle if you could call it was broken in two. Revealing the small ball of flesh wailing impudently into the night. Ann gasped as the wailing baby finally turned its head its cerulean blue eyes locking onto Ann as he momentarily ceased his wailing.

"Who-

The baby began crying again, its mouth wide open and wailing as Ann panicked.

"No, no! Don't cry, child. I'm here for you." Ann said in her best motherly voice as the baby turned to her eyes open wide tears still streaking down its face as-

"Little one, do you have a name-

 **"Jaune."** A voice said in Ann's head, making her balk.

"Who said that?!"

 **"Jaune Arc is this one's name. Call him that. Take care of this child to the best of your ability. Or don't. I _really_ don't care."** A dark undulating voice said as Ann froze.

"Who are you? Where are you?"

 **"That matters not. What matters is the boy, save him or leave him for dead. It is of _no_ burden to us."**

The voice that seemed to speak in Ann's head said as she felt a burning rage fill her chest. Any person, anything that would leave a baby for dead was not worth her time or patience.

"No burden to us? Who are you!?"

 **"That is of no business of yours woman."**

"Yes, it is! When you leave a baby behind I make it my business!" Ann shouted her mother instinct screaming as-

"Mother? Who are you talking to?"

"Ren I-

 **"Either or woman. You would defend this child?"**

"Yes-

 **"You don't even know him, he is not of your blood, why risk yourself?"**

"Because he is a child! That's why!"

 **"So you will defend him because he is a youth?"**

"Until he is older yes! Why-

" **You might change your mind on that, this child is _God's mistake_ after all."** The voice said as it suddenly disappeared leaving Ann with nothing but the absolute stillness of the woods and the walking of the child to fill her mind.

"Ok... Jaune is it? Let's get you out of this cradle ok?"

Ann asked as the boy cocked his head apparently hearing his own name paused its crying as it eyed her. His small blue eyes shone with an intelligence that most babies simply could not possess and he appeared to be watching her. Judging her as-

 _"Mother,"_ Ren said suddenly shaking as Ann looked up as her blood went cold.

"Grim," Ann said as a nightmare came true. She was surrounded, everywhere Creep, Ursa and a few Beowulf strains surrounded her. A mass of black fur coming in from all sides snapping jaws and-

"Ren look into my eyes. It will be ok." Ann said as she sighed. She was dead, her child was dead and her husband would soon be alone. All of this because she chased a falling meteor!? How foolish, maybe in her next life she would get a second chance? Have another girl named Ren, wait till her husband came home and rescue this boy but that was not going to happen today. Today she was along with her daughter and Jaune going to die.

"Come here Jaune, let's not have you cold.' Ann said picking up the boy as the first Grimm came. The Ursa lunging forward as she held the crying baby to her chest.

"Mother I'm scared."

"Don't be baby it will all be over soon-

 **"Why are you so stubborn?"** The voice said again in her heads as a wet _crack!_ Was hears almost like a bag of dough was blown apart. Ann winced as the grim turned into red paste, as it exploded. All of them did the monsters all died at once as her jaw hit the floor, her mind reeling at-

"Was that a miracle?"

 **"For the moment yes. But in time you will regret not leaving the boy to his death."**

"Who are you!? What do you want from me!? Why do you want to kill Jaune so bad!?"

 **"It's not that I _want_ to kill him I just need him to die. There is a big difference you know?"**

"Who- what are you?"

" **That is a question for later, for the moment know that you are safe. I can not allow others _but_ Jaune to die tonight."**

"Thank you?"

 **"You will not thank me for long, as I said this boy should die. As a final piece of advice, I advise you take a pin from your clothes and slit his neck here and now."**

"I will never do that!"

" **Suit yourself, that boy should _die."_**

"Why!?"

 **"As I already said the boy is _defective_ , that's why he's god's' mistake.**"

* * *

"Ren! Ren! Wait up!"

"Jaune hurry up," Ren said her voice cool and calm as she escorted her younger brother through their small town. The day was already in full swing and her younger adopted brother was busy trying to catch up to Ren, his hand full of bread, wheat and just about every other grain-based product that Ren and Jaune's mother would need to make their dinner tonight.

Their father was coming home tonight, and Ann Ren wanted to have a feast for them.

"Ren hold up! I can't keep up!" Jaune said as Ren rolled her eyes, her younger brother was not known for his endurance yet. Ren could still outpace him without breaking a sweat, and right now he was showing off why he needed endurance training.

"Jaune hurry up."

"I'm coming!"

"Not fast enough," Ren said sighing, her younger brother was a lot of work for Ren to deal with. He was not very good with others, socially awkward to the point of insanity. He could only hold a conversation with her, their parents, and the occasional stray dog.

Jaune was _not_ what you would call a social butterfly, not by any means but he made up for that by beings _inhumanly_ strong. Jaune was barely four but he could already bench press grown men with aura.

No one knows why or how Jaune was so strong even with his aura locked Jaune could already win arm wrestle fights with fully trained hunters. Jaune's was stronger than five men and was as confident as a _quivering_ meerkat.

He needed Ren or their mother or father with him or he would break into an awkward mess and need half an hour of consoling to-

"Jaune?" Ren asked as the familiar panting and gasps of her brother was no longer in her ears.

"Jaune?" Ren asked again turning around where no loose t-shirt dingy shorts brother of hers was to be found.

"Jaune?" Ren asked a third time before before groaning. Where did he go? He was just-

"Leave her alone!" A voice she had only heard when Jaune was angry said as Ren sighed.

"Why does he have to get involved?" Ren asked before a voice shouted-

"It's the Ren kid! Run!" A voice said as Ren decided to break into a light jog. While Jaune was in no danger from just about anyone in the town, there was the slight risk he would tap whoever was irritating him and break their arm. Or they would hit him and break their hand in the process.

"Jaune!" Ren said in her irritated tone letting her brother know just how irritated she would be if he ended up letting a townsperson get hurt-

"Out of the way!" The terrified voice of a boy said as he sprinted past her, three neighborhood boys ran past Ren leaving her bewildered as-

"Hey, you need some help?" The voice of Ren's fool of a brother asked as she turned to scold him.

"Jaune!" Ren said as she paused, Jaune was helping up a beggar. Who had dinghy pink shorts and a stained ripped white t-shirt? She was a pale skinned ginger girl with teal eyes and a thin waist. She was clearly starving and had not had a good meal in what might have just been her whole life. It looked like she had more flea bites than hot meals really and her fool of a brother was about to do something _foolish._

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I didn't steal anything!"

"I didn't say that you did!"

"Don't hit me!"

"I'm not going to hit you!"

"I'm just hungry! It was only one piece of bread! It was moldy and in the dumpster! I don't think the owners even could eat the thing!"

"It's ok! It's ok! Do you want some of this bread?" Jaune asked holding out a still steaming piece of bread to the girl, whose mouth dropped open long lines of drool spilled out from her jaw.

"You... you are giving me some bread?"

"Only if you want some? Do you-

Jaune didn't finish his sentence as Nora's hand shot out snaking out and snatching the pastry. Slamming it back into her mouth and munching on it loudly. Practically inhaling down the food like it was fresh air and she had been suffocating.

"So I take it you were hungry?" Jaune asked a small smile on his face as Nora devoured the bread. Licking her fingers as she let out a low whimper from her mouth. The girl nodded licking her lips and fingers as he eyes zoomed in on Jaune's bag of break a low line of drool leaving her face as-

"Do you want some more?"

 _"Can_ I have some?"

"Sure, why not? I'm always here-

 _"Jaune!"_ Ren finally shouted as her brother froze his body instinctively freezing as her irritated tone of his elder sibling sounded off.

"Ren! I didn't see you there!"

"I can tell, what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm feeding my new friend! Her name is... What's your name?"

"Nora! My name is Nora!"

"Jaune, for the last time! You can't just give away our food! You can't pick up random strays!"

"But Ren she needs our help!"

"Jaune father would say-

 _"I_ would say good job son. You took time from your life to help the life of another. That is what I would say." The low but firm voice of Ann's father said as she gulped.

"Father! You return!" Ren said as her father returned, standing six one with a well-muscled frame, Rei Ann was a small mountain of a man. With short black hair pulled up in a firm tail, and a pair of black eyes that shook with intensity.

"Ren, the first thing you must learn in life is that you must help your fellows when possible. There is no greater pleasure than assisting your fellow man."

 _"Yes, father."_

"Do not think you better than others, Jaune good job Nora was it? Would you like some more food? My wife is an excellent cook and I'm sure she would love to have you over." Rei said as Nora gasped.

"Yes! I'd love that!" Nora said as the man sighed clapping his hands once.

"Good! Now let's go home, and get you some better clothes." Rei said as Ren rolled her eyes her father and brother had brought home another stray...

* * *

 _"Mom_! What's that sound!?" Jaune asked his eyes wide and shaking as Ann smiled in a tired but worried look. The town was alive with screams, and the roars of Grimm as-

"Jaune it's ok. Go to Nora and Ren. They are at the front of the house-

Ann screamed as the roof to her home caved in. The sounds of shattering wood followed by human screams filled the air as-

"Mother!" Jaune shouted as Ann closed her eyes waiting for the end, my only to blink in surprise as a loud scream filled the air. An inhuman shriek filled the air. Ann turned around gasping as a blue wall appeared behind her? A massive blue bubble was in the air, protecting her a massive black shape screeched out an ear-splitting howl before blurring off into the night. As the sound of massive footsteps filled the air.

"What the?" Ann asked her voice shaking as she turned around-

"Jaune?" The woman gasped Jaune was glowing... a faint wave of blue energy leaked out of his eyes as he held out his arms. The blue field vanishing as the boy blinked one the glow leaving his eyes as he fell to the floor.

"Jaune!" Ann said rushing to her fallen son, gripping his whimpering still body in her arms as-

"Mother! We must go!" Ren yelled Nora clinging on her arms for dear life as Ann scooped up her son and the three of them left their crumbling home.

The town was in chaos, Grimm swooped down from the skies, tearing open roof to carry people away, most of the town was on fire and in shambles as Ann carried her son she saw it or more importantly she saw him.

Her husband, standing tall against a monster, a three-story mostoricty looked down at him with an indifferent baleful gaze. The love of her love somehow against all odds managed to look at her, as he mother a silent word run. Ann nodded she knew he was going to die. The love of her life was about to be snuffed out without a second thought by some monster that would not remember his name.

Ann didn't think she gripped her unconscious son tightly as Ren pulled Nora the four of them running away from their smoking ruined home as the sounds of humans creams and Grimm shrieks filled the air.

* * *

Summer Rose was _busy._

"Mom! We're home!" The voice of her youngest daughter Ruby said as Summer smiled.

" _Ruby! Yang!_ Welcome home!" Summer said giggling as a ball of red and black slammed into her. Her youngest blurring in on a wave of red rose petals as she leaped into her mother's chest.

"How was school?"

"Fun! I got to go to the park as a field trip!"

"That sounds fun! You will have to tell me all about it!" Summer said smiling widely as-

 _"Yo!_ Mom's what's up?" Yang her eldest asked coming in dressed in her awkward black leather shorts and top. Yang was going through her cool phase and had started to call Summer Moms and not mom. It was awkward but despite what Tai said it was just a phase. Sooner or later Yang would be back to calling her _mommy!_

"Nothing, much aby are you too hungry?"

"I am! I am!" Ruby said eyes already shining as-

"No cookies till _afte_ r you have your dinner."

Summer said as Ruby pouted her not so clever ruse failing as she pouted.

"Drat!" Ruby said snapping her fingers as Summer sighed. Putting Ruby down and getting out of her small red backpack.

"Ok now steel down, here let me get you out of this thing."

"Mom! I'm not a kid anymore! I don't need you to help to get out of my backpack!" Ruby said pouting as Summer giggled.

Helping her youngest out of her pack and-

"Oh! Mom! The new neighbors just moved in today!"

"Really? Why don't we go over and say hello to them then?" Summer was more than a bit curious about her new neighbors. She, her husband and her two lovely daughters lived in an isolated part of the Island called Patch. The island city was far away from the mainland an hour ferry ride to the mainland of Vale and half that in a bullhead. She had not had many interactions with many of what counted for _neighbors._

The closest house to hers was over half an hour away on foot. The island was sparsely populated at the most and had a small population of humans and the odd faunus citizen. The small island was a haven for those that wanted a quiet life far away from the bustle and fuss of the city and had that small town feeling that combined with the relative closeness of the mainland made it perfect for Summer.

"Mom! When can we say hi?" Ruby asked now dressed in her casual clothes. The girl changed just as fast as she did everything. Dressed in a small red skirt and blouse already holding Yang's hand the leather dressed brawler of a daughter already taking on the protective older sister role.

"Soon dear, now hold onto Yang's hand. Don't let go of her ok?"

Summer asked in a bit of a rhetorical motion. Yang was always protective of her sister and she would rather die than have a hair harmed on Ruby's head.

"On it mom! I won't have a thing happen to her!" Yang said as Summer smiled.

"Ok then let's go. I want to make a good impression on our new neighbors!"

"Mom! How come they get cookies!?" Ruby whined not sure why she had to wait till after her dinner to eat cookies while their new neighbors got to eat some in the middle of the day!

"Hush Ruby! You'll get your cookies later on if you are a _good girl_ ok?"

"Yes, mom..." Ruby said mollified as she looked down to the dirt path of their home.

"Good girl! Now hurry up! We need to get home before your father is back from his hunting trip with your uncle."

"Uncle Qrow is coming back?!"

"Yes he is Ruby, now calm down let's see what our new neighbors are like." Summer said as the twenty-minute walks to their neighbor's house finally came to an end. "So this is the house?" The women asked finally seeing a house that looked somewhat like her own. A two-story log cabin with a fresh bought sign of the front lawn. The house had a light coat of tan paint along with several windows on it.

The front door was bright crimson freshly painted, with a single knob and a small stoop of brown steps leading up to the door.

Summer coughed taking the first step as she should going to ring the door platter of cookies in hand as-

Someone beat her to it.

 _"Hello."_ A calm cool voice said as the door was suddenly swung open allowing her hand to fall forward hitting nothing but air. A pair of calm magenta eyes regarded Summer as a small girl around Yang's age looked up at her. She was dressed in a light green shirt that hung loosely over her body, with a pair of baggy khaki pants that scratched up at her ankles.

"Hello! My name is Summer Rose! I'm your neighbor and I just came to say hi!" Summer said in her best motherly voice as the girl blinked once her eyes locked onto Summer as she nodded once.

"Hello, Miss Summer. I am Ren." The girl said in a smooth voice her tone fixed and her head locked onto Summer.

"Aw aren't you a nice girl! So polite!"

"Thank you, mam, my mother always says be polite to others."

"That's so nice of her! Is she in? I'm sure I'd like to meet her! Welcome to the neighborhood!" Summer said flashing her best smile as Ren gave her that same natural stare, that seemed to say _I'm only being polite out of training not due to any genuine respect I have for you kind of look._

 _"She's just like Torchwick."_ Summer thought shaking her head, flooding the visions of her former fellow leader and once friend Roman from her mind.

"She's not in Mam. She went out with my sister and brother to get food. She should be back soon." Ren said in her same polite voice that neither spoke of respect _or_ disregard and rubbed Summer the wrong way. She was a dead ringer for a younger Torchwick, Summer did hope that she would _not_ turn out like him. There was more than enough crime in the world and she didn't need Ren to add to it.

"Oh, do you know when exactly?"

"Now," Ren said as the sound of shuffling feet filled Summer's ears.

"Hello? Who are you?" A calm voice that sounded just like Ren's but more mature said as Summer turned around. There in front of her was a tall woman, with long flowing black hair, twin magenta eyes and that same smile that showed neither polite appreciation or disregard. Just configured a polite regard of her.

The woman like her daughter wore a low green shirt, that unlike her daughter contained a pair of ample breasts and an hourglass waist most women would be jealous of. Summer noted she was around her age mid-thirties and just like her she had two small children with her.

On the left of her was a girl around Ren's age with the polar opposite personality. She was _bouncing_ up and down with an energetic smile on her face. Her teal eyes locked onto Summer with a happy look. Her short red hair was messy and unkempt and she wore a pair of shirt pink shorts with a white t-shirt with a small hammer with wings on it.

On her other leg was a boy, a much shier boy. With blonde hair and blue eyes, who was hiding behind the leg of his mother, not looking Summer in the eyes as she gripped her baggy pants.

"Hello there, my name is Ann Ren I see you have already met my daughter. How are you?" The woman asked as Summer put her hand forward.

"Summer Rose! Nice to meet you neighbor!"

"Neighbor? I didn't think I had any neighbors. With the island like this, I was surprised to see any let alone another adult at my door."

"Well, I'm your closest thing! We live about twenty minutes up the road! Here are my daughters Ruby and Yang! Say, hi girls."

"Hey! Nice to meet you!"

"Hi!" Both her daughters said as Ann smiled.

"Since you already met Ren here are my two other children Jaune and Nora, say hi you two."

 _"HI!_ My name's Nora! Nora Valkyrie! Nice to meet you, Summer!" Nora said practically jumping in place the large bag in her hand filled with groceries shaking as Nora grinned ear to ear.

"Nice to meet your Nora! How are you doing today-

 _"Awesome!_ I'm doing Awesome!"

"Nora don't interrupt others. Sorry about her Summer she gets excited too easy."

"That's ok! I know how that is Yang's the same way."

"Am not!"

"Hi! I'm Nora! Nora Valkyrie! You seem like you can throw a punch! Let's be friends!" Nora said holding out a hand as Yang looked at her for a second blinking rapidly before grinning.

"Sure! Put er there!" Yang said as the two shook.

"And who is that little guy? He looks so cute!" Summer said as the boy Jaune gasped! As her eyes locked onto him a _shiver_ ran down his spine and he gripped his mother's pants tighter and retreated behind her.

"Oh? Did I say something wrong?" Summer asked bending down to Jaune's eye level making him retreat further behind his mother.

"Oh no, he's just shy. Say hi to Summer Jaune."

 _"Mmm."_

The boy mouthed something that almost _sounded_ like hi as Summer smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you Jaune, how are you today?" Summer asked in her Ruby is scared of thunder voice as Jaune froze.

"O... ok..."

Jaune said in a small voice before retreating behind his mother-

"Jaune! Don't be like that! Summer's nice! Say hi!" Nora said admonishingly as Jaune flinched at his sister's words.

"But Nora-

"But nothing! Quit being a _punk!"_ Nora said as Jaune flinched-

"Nora. Don't talk that way about your brother."

"But mom! He's being so shy! Have some fun! Yang's fun right?"

"Sure am! Hey there Jaune how are you?" Yang asked taking three steps forward reaching out her hand making Jaune flinch back as-

"Yang stop that."

"What am I doing?"

"Bothering your new friend."

"He's my friend? Since _when?_ "

"Yang Xiao-Long! No ice cream for you!"

"What?! _WHY!?"_

"It's ok Summer I know how kids are. Jaune shake Yang's hand _now._ " Ann said as Jaune gulped reaching out like he expected Yang's hand to burn him. Shaking it once as he gulped.

"N-nice to meet you, Yang, I hope we can be friends?"

"Sure! Why not! You seem chill!" Yang said smiling easily as-

"HI! What's your name? I'm Nora! Nora-

"Ruby! Ruby Rose... nice to meet you..." Ruby said shying back from the energetic girl as-

"Nora, don't scare her," Ren said finally speaking up as she admonished her sibling taking the bag of groceries from her hand. A good thing as Nora looked ready to drop them at a moments notice.

Nora almost dropped the bags into Ren's hands as-

"Ren, Nora take the groceries and, start to prep for dinner alright?"

"Yes, Mam."

"You said it _mom lady!"_ The two girls said waving bye to their friends.

"Bye, Ruby! Bye Yang! Punch me in the face ok!?"

"Goodbye," Ren said pulling Nora out with her as-

"Sorry about them they get a bit rowdy."

"Oh, it's ok! Tell me is it just you four?"

"Yes, my husband passed some time ago so it's just us."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be it was some time ago. And in case you were thinking yes, only Ren is mine. Jaune and Nora are adopted."

"I was going to ask."

"it's fine Summer."

"Ah! You must be having some trouble setting up! If you ever need my help just let me know!"

"Thank you Summer life is not as easy as I thought it was."

"It's fine Summer Rose is here to help! Just say the word and I'm here! We can set up playdates! Have sleepovers-

 _"Sleepovers?"_

"Yeah! Ruby and Yang need new friends! And Jaune looks like he could use some exposure." Summer said smiling as-

" _Mom..."_

"Calm down Jaune Summer's not going to hurt you," Ann said as-

"Did... did something happen to Jaune?"

"He's scared of new people. He's had a rough time with strangers over the years so he's scared of new faces."

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that. I'm not a bad person Jaune! I'm a huntress!"

"Really?" Jaune asked his eyes lighting up like he had seen the holy grail.

"Sure am! I am Summer Rose hunters of Vale! At your service! Just tell me what you need and if I can help you I will!"

"Well then now that you mention it, there is something that you can help me with."

"Oh, what's that?" Summer asked cocking her head as the woman flashed her a neutral smile...

* * *

 _"HAH!_ You call that a hit!? _Jaune_ hits harder than you!"

 _"What?!_ Say that again Valkyrie! I dare you!"

"Yang! Don't fight!"

"Nora please calm down."

"She started it!"

"I did!"

The voices of four children of various levels of hyperactivity said as Summer smiled. Ann had asked her a favor earlier than she expected. A favor that Summer Rose specialize in! Babysitting! Summer was asked to watch Ann's children for a weekend. A weekend that was going off without a hitch! Nora and Ren were perfect additions to their family!

Nora and Yang quickly became best friends, both active hyper girls bounced off each other feeding off one another's energy and becoming the best of friends in a few seconds out of their first meeting.

Ren and Ruby were more reserved but still on amicable grounds. Both girls trying to calm down their sisters and finding some camaraderie in that often pointless task. As calming down Nora by herself was often impossible and with Yang in the mix? It was damn near _impossible._

Summer had given up calming down the two hours ago and had decided to simply mitigate the damage that they could do. They two girls had turned their living room into some kind of _WrestleMania_ style stage, doing all types of theatrical wrestling moves, piledrives, ankle splitters, and dive bombs that while mostly harmless both girls did have their aura unlocked after all made Summer's head spin as shouts of _take this! And I'm coming for your legs!_

That one from Nora rang in the air as Summer sighed before her eyes locked onto the one child that was not having a good time Jaune Arc. The only boy in the group Jaune a boy two years younger than Yang and around Ruby's age if not a bit younger sat huddled up in a corner of the kitchen.

Jaune had not said a word the entire the entire night. Huddling himself up in a corner his eyes shaking and legs pulled up to his chest. Summer had tried to get Jaune to come out of his shell. And in a rare moment of failing Summer could not get Jaune to come out of his shell. The boy had said a few scant words since he arrived. The basics, _Hi, thank you, Mam. Yes, Mam. No Mam._ Basic responses that were set on autopilot. Summer had tried to get Jaune to open up but so far Summer had not gotten him to come out of his shell.

Not that she was giving up! Summer was not one to admit defeat easily mind you! Jaune was just like a locked safe! Summer only needed to find the right combo and he would swing open! And in this case, the right combo was simple the one weakness that all children shared, Ice Cream.

"And one scoop for you! And another! Then another!" Summer smiled putting three generous scoops of vanilla ice cream into a small green bowl. Before slathering it with a copious amount of chocolate syrup and absolutely covering it with whipped cream.

"Jaune! This one is yours! Feel free to have some!" Summer said putting Jaune's bow of ice cream in the middle of the table. Jaune's jaw dropped, long lines of droll leaving his mouth as he eyed the treats.

"Those... those are for _me?"_ Jaune asked his voice squeaking as Summer nodded.

"Sure is! Just take your time! And make sure to put your dish in the sink ok?"Summer said as Jaune nodded his head rapidly Summer left the room only to hear the pitter patter of feet as she peaked past a corner to see Jaune already at the dist, woofing it down as she smiled.

"Works every time," Summer thought as she left Jaune to eat his treat her eyes already moving to her youngest who was slowly backing away from a headlock Nora who was biting at Yang's neck while Ren tried to separate them.

 _"Good luck!"_ Summer thought as she left her youngest to do her best and make her new friend.

* * *

Jaune was in heaven! The delicious sweet treat from Summer was amazing! Soft and sweet! The ice cream rolled down his throat making him smiled as-

"Can I sit here?" A small shy voice said as Jaune froze. His head snapping back as he saw the small girl Ruby standing next to him. A low smile in her face those _baleful_ silver eyes burning his very soul as Jaune gulped. Panic at a stranger filling his heart before he coughed once.

"O-ok." Jaune wheezed finally able to face someone out of his family. Ruby was nice... she was young, and he thought she would be ok. Maybe he would not have to use his _gifts_ on her?

"Thanks! It's getting pretty loud in the other room I don't like loud noises you know?" Ruby asked as another-

 _"Watch out! Watch out!_ " Rang out from the room before a loud air horn blurred off the tv as Yang yelled-

" _BY GOD! I CUT HER IN HALF!"_ At the top of her lungs as Ruby winced.

"Sorry about Yang she can be a bit... rough," Ruby said sitting down on a stool next to Jaune as he offered the girl a small smile.

"No, it's ok. Nora likes things rough so it should be ok... should." Jaune added as a loud whack! Was hear followed by a scream form Yang as-

"And there go her legs! Nora Valkyrie is still the _undisputed queen of this castle!"_

"The _hell_ you are!" Yang shouted as the sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the air.

"Older sisters right?" Ruby asked picking up a spoon that looked almost clean from the table and digging into the sweet sugary mountain that Jaune had been given.

 _"Delicious!"_ Ruby said smiling ear to ear as she took her first sampling of the sugary treat. Ruby was usually not allowed a double serving of ice cream, so while she did want to get to know Jaune her meeting had a secondary motive to it.

"Yeah I really like it when I can mix the ice cream with the syrup," Jaune said as Ruby nodded rapidly.

"Yeah! That's the best part!" Ruby said taking another long scoop of ice cream swallowing the treat down with a delighted squeal!

"Right? If you don't mix in the ice cream with your syrup what's the point?" Jaune asked as Ruby paused.

"What about just eating chocolate ice cream? Isn't that the same?" Ruby asked a questioning look in her eyes as Jaune gasped.

"NO! It's totally different!"

"That's what I say! Yang says it's the same thing but it's not!"

"Right?! Nora keeps saying that I should just get chocolate but it's not the same!"

"Vanilla is the best flavor!"

"It is!" Jaune said smiling as Ruby giggled the girl scooting over to Jaunes rubbing their elbows together making Jaune blush.

"So you just moved here? Where did you come from?" Ruby asked in an innocent tone as Jaune paused.

"We came from a small town in the Mistral countryside."

"Really? You came all the way from Mistral? That's a long walk!"

"Yeah it was but we made it! More or less."

"More or less?"

"It was a long trip, I'm still tired from all the walking."

"I can see, I don't like walking to school. Speaking of that! We are going to be in the same school!"

"We are?"

"There is only one school in Patch Jaune, we have to be in the same school! Maybe the same grade?"

"Really? What grade are you in?"

 _"First!"_

"I think I'm in that grade?"

"Think? You are younger that Ren and Nora right?"

"By two years. Why?"

"Hah! That means I'm older than you!" Ruby said smiling as Jaune frowned.

"Hey! That's not true!"

"I'm only a year younger than Yang! And she is the same age as Nora and Ren! That makes me the older sibling! You can call me big sister Ruby!"

"Big sister Ruby?"

"Yeah just like that!" Ruby said as Jaune smiled.

"Sure. Thanks, sis?"

"No problem little bro!"

"I'm not that little!"

Jaune added pouting as Ruby suppressed a giggle taking another long scoop of her ice cream.

"Say what you want little bro! But I'm the elder sibling here." Ruby said as Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Ruby."

"That's big sis Ruby to you!"

"Ok... big sis Ruby,"

Jaune said blushing as Ruby giggled again, she liked it when Jaune said that. Big sis, big sis, she liked that word! It spoke like she was the one in authority! She didn't know why but having a boy say that to her made her feel good. Like she was the boss! What was that word that Yang called a woman in charge? A _mistress?_ Maybe she could be that for Jaune! She could be his _big sistress?_ If that's even a thing? Maybe Jaune would like a big sistress in his life?

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For sitting down with me. I know I don't do well with others... most people think I'm rude but I'm just nervous around new people."

"Don't be. I know what it's like to be shy around others. I won't hold it against you." Ruby said taking another lick of her ice cream as Jaune smailed.

"Thanks, Ruby."

"That's Big sis to you!"

"Ok... thanks, big sis?"

"Hah! Was that too hard-

 _CLICK!_ The sound of a scroll clicked loudly. The two new friends and had failed to notice that the WWE slam downs had suddenly gone deaf as now Yang stood scroll in hand along with Nora. Both girls sporting several scuffs marks and other signs of battle. Their hair a frizzled ruptured mess both had scrolls in hands with grain that could split the sky itself.

Both of their little siblings were cuddled up next to each other practically sitting in one another's lap almost feeding the other ice cream. Even Ren had a smug look on her face as-

"Yang!"

"Nora!"

"You are so cute!"

"That's how you get a man Ruby!" Yang said as she and Nora snapped pictures-

"Ren!"

"Jaune be sure to use _protection."_

"Protection from what?" Jaune asked as Ren smirked.

"Oh, something..." Ren said as Jaune groaned as the sound of snapping photos filled the air. The two siblings groaned as their bond over ice cream soon shifted to a shared bond of irritation with elder siblings...

* * *

 _"Come one, come all! Take your chances against the invincible boy!"_

 _"Yeah! Come up and take on the proud servant while his queen watches!"_

 _"Who has it in them to beat Jaune Arc!?"_

A tall man with dingy black hair and blood red eyes said as he stood in front of a small booth on the outside of Patch.

Next to him was a small girl around fourteen years old, sporting a long black top hat, a cane and a fake hand bar mustache as she pointed behind her with an arm wrestling stand were set up were an innocuous-looking boy with blonde hair and blue eyes sat looking nervous.

"Um, sister-

"It's Queen! I'm the queen of the castle little bro! And you are my loyal subject!"

"Yes! I know that! Mister Qrow-

"It's Mister Whiskey to you kid!" Qrow said calling over to a small crowd picking out a few tourists as easy prey.

"You! You look like a strong man! How about taking on a match with the invincible boy?" Qrow asked looking at a tall six-foot man with bulging muscles and a bald head.

"Arm wrestle? The kid? Is this a scam?" The man with brown sun beat skin asked as Qrow gasped.

"A _Scam?_ Me? I would never! Sir, you need only beat the boy in an arm wrestling fight and you get fifty lien!"

"Really? Just the kid? That sounds easy and if I lose?"

"Then you pay me fifty lien," Qrow said as the man smirked.

"Deal!" The man said as Qrow and Nora share a conspiratorial look as a new sucked appeared.

"Hah! The step right up kind sir! Step up and test your might against the invincible boy! My brother!"

Nora said as the man grinned. This was going to be the easiest fifty lien he ever made! As he walked over to the booth a small crowd began to appear behind him. A group of local onlookers all gathered forming a low circle all laughing conspiratorially as a new sucker walked up to them.

"Why is everyone looking at me? Is this kid know for losing?"

"He was a flawless record! Against the locals that is." Nora said barely suppressing a grin as the man smiled.

"They must not be that strong if they can't beat a kid! Put er here son! Let's see what you got!" The man asked sitting in front of Jaune as he blinked owlishly at him.

"Ok, but fair warning I'm pretty strong." The blonde boy said holding up his arm as the man chuckled. Gripping the boy's small hand in his own meaty one.

"Ok kid trust me I won't hurt you ok? Just be calm and this will all be over soon ok?" The man asked as Jaune frowned.

"Ok. If you say so." Jaune said as the man gripped thier hand as Nora walked over.

"Ok! I want a good clean fight! No spitting, kicking, biting, or knee breaking allowed ok?"

"Knee breaking? Why the hell would anyone of us break our legs?"

"It's company policy sir. We have to warn everyone."

"What the hell kind of arm wrestling stand is this when I need to worry about my own legs?"

"Hey, we didn't ask you why you have a bald head did we?"

"It's a fashion choice!"

"Keep saying that chrome dome."

"Why you-

 _"OK!_ Now let's get it going! Jaune ready?"

"Yes?"

 _"Shiny_ ready?"

"That's not my name! But yes I'm ready.'

"Ok begin!" Qrow said snapping his hands as Shinty moved, his massive muscles bulging as he forced his limb forward and-

 _Nothing_. The kid's arm that was less than half of his own thickness held his like it was a feather.

"What the hell?" The man asked as Jaune blinked at him with a cold unblinking gaze as he held his arm.

"Is this the part where I win?" Jaune asked not sure why he played this game.

"You brat! I'll show you!" The man said forcing his hand down as Jaune sighed, counting slowly till the before-

"I'm _bored,_ " Jaune said as in one smooth motion his arm twitched. Sending the man flying off the stool into a nearby stall. The sound of crunching wood filled the air as Jaune tossed the man clear across the way.

"You! You freak!" The man yelled jumping up from the rubble before sprinting away.

"I'm not a freak! Hey..." Jaune said frowning as-

"And there you have it! Ladies and gentlemen the invincible boy of Vale!" Qrow said as Jaune sighed.

* * *

"One, two three four, five?! Six?! Seven!? Seven _hundred_ Lien today!"

Qrow said counting his money before splitting it in half. Giving half to Nora to split evenly with Jaune.

"Hah! It was a great day for kingdom Valkyrie! What say you, squire?" Nora asked looking down where she rode on the shoulders of her squire. Jaune carried his elder sister with no problem. He was strong like that. No scratch that Jaune was inhumanly strong. Qrow had seen the kid break open a tree with a light tap.

At his age, he could beat grown men in arm wrestling fights, which is why Qrow and Nora had gone into business together.

"It was ok Nora. I guess-

"AH! It's Lady Nora when I'm with you Jaune! I am the queen of this castle and I demand respect!"

"Yes, Mam."

"You mean yes your majesty!" Nora said proudly riding her brothers back as he sighed.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Good boy! Now sir Qrow what is our profit for the week looking like?"

"Good kids, good. It's tourist season now and we are making a hefty profit."

"Good! What about operation kit and kaboodle?"

"All working out! The champion shows up in two months and we are going to make a killing!"

 _"Champion?_ Mister Qrow what's that?" Jaune asked Nora playing with his hair as she grinned.

"Jaune! The supposed strongest fighter in all of the Remnant will be here soon! We need you to beat her down!"

"I don't want to fight another person."

"Kid with your strength it's going to be less of a fight and more of a one-sided beatdown."

"But I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"Then subdue her! Assert dominance Jaune! You don't have to hurt anybody you know?" Nora clarified as Jaune sighed.

"Nora you know I don't fight people. I fight Grimm."

"You don't fight people yet! Hunter in training or not you are going to fight people sometimes!"

"But I don't want to."

"Kid in life we do things we don't want to do! Look at me! I didn't drink today when I watched you two! And you know I did."

"You didn't drink because our mom and Aunt Summer would kill you, and burn down every bar, pub, and townhouse within a twenty-mile radius."

"I can feel it! A million hangovers calling out at once! Then snuffed out within a moment! It's terrible!"

"What's a hangover?"

"It happens when you drink too much."

"Really? I drink and I never get a hangover."

"That's because you are a damn tank! And not so loud Jaune! You don't want your mother of Summer to here I slip you a shot every now and then ok?"

"I don't see the big deal. It never hurts me I just get dizzy and tired."

"And you also tend to walk into traffic! Do you know how many people had to get new cars cause they kept running into you!?"

"Why do they need new cars?"

"Because anything that hits you breaks! Now calm down we are at your house." Qrow said walking the two siblings up to the front door of the Ann estate, coughing once as-

"Qrow, what a _pleasant_ surprise," Ann said opening the door before Qrow's fist could connect. Letting him stumble and almost fall in the door. She did this on purpose Qrow was _beyond_ sure.

"Ann! How nice to see you! As you can see I have brought back your kids as any good babysitter does!" Qrow said as Ann frowned rubbing her long black hair as a low sigh left her mouth.

"You mean you are back from using my children to fund your drinking habit right?"

"Ann! You wound me! I would never stoop so low as to use children to fund my liquor!"

"Save the theatrics Qrow. If you want I could ask Jaune, then tell Summer you are using the children, again."

"No need to get testy! Nora help me out here!"

"Mister Qrow's the best! He took us to town and we saw a lot of cool people down there!"

"And you did not make money by scamming people?"

"Nope! Not at all!" Nora said striking a victory pose as a wad of balled up Lien fell from her side pocket.

"Nora."

 _"Yes, mother who I love?"_

"Nora, is that a wad of money?"

"Would you believe me if I said no?"

"I would _not."_

"Then it's _not_ a wad of money, I got from scamming people with Drunkle Qrow!"

"I... just take Jaune into town later and but him whatever he wants ok?"

"You got it mom lady! Double pancakes for all!"

"Nora I said by something that Jaune want's."

"Right! Pancakes for all!"

"Nora."

"Who doesn't love pancakes?"

"It's ok Mom. I like pancakes."

"See! Even Jaune is in on it!"

"Why do I bother, here's your money Qrow do not spend it all on liquor."

"You know me!"

"Unfortunately so, now get out of here before I report you to child protective services."

"Ouch! That was harsh, see yah kids! Don't die in the meantime." Qrow said as he sauntered off as Nora sped into her house already eager to show Ren the money she had made.

"Well-

"Jaune can you go to Summer's house? I think I left something there and we are running low on sugar. Go ask her if I left... that at her house and see if we can borrow some sugar ok? Oh, and do ask how Tai like it ok? I want to know if he was man enough to take it all the way like she claimed he would be."

"Yes, Mom."

"Good. You can play with Ruby while you are there ok?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Good boy, now hurry up. There is a storm coming tonight and if you are not back soon you are to stay at Summer's house ok? I do not want you walking in this weather young man."

"But mom I can walk in the rain-

"No buts! If it starts raining stay the night. Summer will feed you, and you can come home tomorrow."

"Yes, Mam," Jaune said turning around before his mother called out to him.

"Also Jaune if your Aunt Summer asks you to spend the night take her up on the offer ok?"

"But I thought you wanted me to come home?"

"I do but I think Ruby would like to spend some time with her little brother you know?"

"Mom! I'm not that little!"

"You are the cutest thing! Now go be a good little brother to your big Sistress ok?" Ann said as Jaune groaned walking away as he went to go borrow some sugar from Aunt Summer.

* * *

Silver eyes blinked, in low anticipation as they scanned the landscape searching for their favorite prey.

"Come one... where are you?" Silver asked her eyes scanning back and forth tracking the environment looking for their prey as a mop of blonde hair appeared in the distance along with a tire pair of silver as the eyes grinned.

"Target acquired!" Silver eyes said as she blurred into motion leaping off the roof of her house and moving to strike.

"Ok, I just got to go get some sugar and ask if I can spend the night," Jaune said approaching the house of his second family as-

"Jaune!" A chirpy voice said as a red ball on kinetic energy slammed into Jaune forcing him to the ground. Yanking him off his feet and hurling him into the grass, Jaune let out a feminine yelp! As he was pulled from his feet and sent hurtling to the ground as a pair of glittering silver eyes that held a downright predatory look in them pinned him down.

"Jaune!" Ruby chirped her silver eyes shimmering with promise as she did her favorite thing ever, waiting for Jaune to walk into her line of sight where she could then _pounce_! On her brother pinning him to the floor and taking him then and there! Or that's what her mother said, Ruby still had no idea where she would take Jaune. Or what Summer meant that she would soon not stop with just pinning Jaune to the floor but would soon want to rip off his clothes with her _teeth!_

"Ruby!" Jaune whimpered his body going limp as a low whine left his mouth. The sounds of Jaune whining sent shivers down her spine, she loved this! She loved seeing the normally powerful Jaune like this. His arms that she had seen him use to throw grown men through walls even her own and uncle!

Pinned under her, rendered utterly _useless_ by her thin arms that she would struggle to open jars of peanut butter with! Ruby felt a low heat rise in her very core and spill throughout her body. She loved this she _lived_ for these moments!

Seeing Jaune made _weak._ Seeing the normally strong Jaune that could toss Yang through a wall with a flick of his fingers and open any jar! Jaune only did this for her. No one knew why but whenever Ruby entered the picture Jaune flipped! All his power left his body and his limbs became wet noodles!

"Ruby! Get off! Please?" Jaune asked whining his body writhed underneath Ruby as she felt like she was on fire! Ruby liked her lips a _predatory_ glean appearing in her eyes as she felt her body heat spill down into her groin.

Her body was on fire, her breath came out in short ragged breaths as she felt something come from inside her.

She was like a cat playing with a mouse, Ruby was a predator and Jaune was her prey. And like any good predator, Ruby was one to play with her own meals.

"Jaune, you know I like it like this. I like watching you squirm." Ruby said her hand sliding down her thing fingers interlocking with Jaune's locking their hands together making him moan.

"Ruby, please! Let me up!"

"I don't want to!" Ruby hissed her body tensing she loved it when this happened. Something about seeing Jaune helpless, locked in her grasp it just did it for her! Her hips bucked forward some lone instinct kicking his. She rocked her hips forward moving her crotch on his, making Jaune moan.

"Ruby!" Jaune gasped as Ruby felt it. She didn't know what it was she was still young but she wanted it. She wanted Jaune, she wanted to do something with him! For him to him but what? She had already pinned him to the grass, the invisible boy reduced to nothing but a moaning puddle underneath her.

"Jaune..." Ruby hissed her breath low and heavy, she didn't know what this feeling was! This intense heat that built up in her chest! The heat the demanded she do... something! She wanted to do _something_ to this pinned little brother of hers but what?! What more could she do to him!? She was dominating him! He could do nothing, but _whimper!_

He was helpless under her but it was not enough! Nowhere _near_ enough! She wanted to do more. She wanted to _take_ him! But how? Maybe with those lips of his? If she pressed her lips to his-

"RUBY!"

"Mom!?"

"Is that Jaune!? Bring him inside!" The voice of Summer said as both preteens blushed Ruby allowing Jaune up who still felt like his strength was utterly drained from him whenever Ruby pushed Jaune caved, it was like the big bad Beowulf and he was the hunter in the house made of straw.

"Come on Jaune let's get you inside."

"Before I devour you." Ruby thought as she licked her lips as Jaune gulped.

"Yes, Ruby."

"Yes, what?"

"I mean yes big Sistress!"

"That's what I thought now come on! _Mom's making cookies!"_

* * *

Yang was _not_ known for thinking things through. She didn't like to think about things she liked to do them! She knew what she liked and she got what she liked! Just like tonight!

Jaune came over which was a major plus! Yang loved her little brother in a far from the sisterly way. Yang's affections for Jaune had started much like Ruby's by accident. Like Ruby, Jaune was only hanging out with her but instead of being pinned down Jaune tossed her through a wall. Jaune and her had their first but not last wrestling match and Yang was hooked.

She loved how Jaune treated her, she loved how _rough_ he was!

The way he tossed her around? The way he would slam her to the ground like some kind of alpha predator and pin her! The way he could make her feel so helpless, so defeated so damn horny!

Yang was not a blushing child she knew about boy's sex and hormones all in school Her developing assets on her chest a sign of them. As her maturity hit Yang along with some covert scroll searches with a child lock bypassed by sliding a certain uncle with loose morals some lien for liquor Yang had learned she was what you might call a _masochist!_

She liked being tossed around treated rough! And the only one who could just exert that primal force on her was her brother Jaune. And while she loved Jaune she was not a fool. She was barely fourteen she was not going to start stripping down with him. For one he might faint from blood loss, two as much as she loathed the monthly surprise she got getting pregnant to avoid her period seemed to be a _terribly_ short-sighted solution that would lead to long-term problems down the road.

But that was neither here nor there! Jaune was her brother and while she was not going to use him to break her in half just yet she was more than happy to use him for her own special purposes or his strength that was.

"Yang! Are we almost there?!" Jaune asked struggling to be heard, the howls of roaring wind followed by the hard pounding of rain on his face made it almost impossible to follow his sister who had led him from the safety of their house and into the storm.

"We are almost there! Just keep walking!" Yang shouted to be heard as she led her brother forward. Their yellow rain jackets whipping in the wind as Yang smirked.

They made it! They cross the five-mile journey in the dead of night, braving the rain of a rare Patch typhoon all to get the safehouse were her real mom, not Summer was! Now all they needed to do was talk to her get her to come home and their family would be even better!

"Jaune! We made it!"

"Yang?! That's just a dingy barn!"

"It's a hideout! Now come on! We need to look good for her!" Yang said trudging onward as-

"DOWN!" Jaune moved before he could think his body shooting forward as his fist connected with a white mask, an ear-splitting crack! Was heard, Yang let out a yelp! As a Creep Grimm was sent back splattering in the mud as-

"Jaune!"

"Yang get _behind_ me," Jaune said as he looked around him this was bad, very, very bad. The two had left in the middle of the night. Summer, Tai, and Qrow all thought they were still in thier beds. Now they were both surrounded. Jaune by himself would not be scared. The Grimm possed zero threat to him. He could break them apart like twigs but with Yang here, that changed things. Yang was not like him, even with her aura unlocked she was not meant for this type of fight.

Unarmed and not properly trained she was a sitting duck for any lucky shot-

"Jaune!" Yang yelled as a wave of beady red eyes suddenly appeared as a small horde of Grimm appeared out of the forest.

"Yang, let me handle them."

"Jaune there's too many! Even _you_ can't do this!"

"Trust me, I might be your little brother but I know how to do this," Jaune said cracking his knuckles walking forward as the first Grimm charged. A massive Ursa that towered over Jaune came at him like a freight train. Making Yang balk.

"Jaune!"

"I got this," Jaune said cocking back his fist as he connected with the monster's snout. It _popped_. The monsters mask cracked and its whole body exploded itno a hundred little pieces. Jaune's punch filled the monster with blue light making it pop!

The Grimm died in a brutal shower of blood as a cry of anger came from the still surviving Grimm as they charged him as one.

"Bring them on," Jaune said cracking his knuckles as he walked into the hoard.

Jaune didn't break a sweat. Every time a claw, slashed down or a talon came down on him. Jaune ducked, like a dancer every time his fist connected with a Grimm they exploded. And when he didn't punch them he lightly _tapped_ them on the forehead with his finger, as a low blue flame appeared in thier eyes making thier bodies go limp and fall as they were filled with a blue light and for lack of a better word _purged_ from reality. Soon the horde was no more Jaune had broken them without breaking much of a sweat and-

 _"JAUNE!_ Behind you!"

Yang shouted as Jaune blinked once before-

Jaune gasped, a Beowulf half dead skewering him from behind driving its claw clean into his chest as it disintegrated.

"Jaune!?" Yang shouted as bloodshot from her brother's mouth, making his legs go weak. His blue eyes went wide in shock as he felt his knees begin to shake.

The boy dropped to his knees, the rain splattering his face mixed with the blood falling from his chest as his lips began to quiver.

 _"No! NO! NO!_ " Yang shouted running forward to her brother who was rapidly losing blood.

"Jaune! What happened?"

Yang asked tears in her eyes as Jaune cock his head at his sister as a low smile split his lips.

" _Guess I missed that one?"_ Jaune said as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell forward and _collaspesed_ head first without a sound into the dark deep mud.


	2. Meet the parents

**AN: _Part two!_ In this one, we see how Jaune and Yang get out of ther situation! Jaune meet's a certain _champion_. And a mute _terror_ makes her appearance! All this and more in this chapter of God's mistake!**

 **Commision for Alvenor.**

* * *

"Jaune!? _NO!"_ Yang yelled as the Ursa claws penetrated his chest. The boy gagged, spitting up blood turning around looking almost! Offended by the Grimm putting its claws into his lungs, before casually punching it in the face. The thing's head exploded in a puff of blood and bone. The monster dying in a moment, disintegrated as it yanked its claws from his chest.

A horrible gurgling sound filled the air as Jaune's punch connected the monster fell back as-

"Guess I got cocky," Jaune said as he let his eyes roll to the back of his head as he fell to his knees, and then collapsed onto the ground. Falling to the mud and collapsing face first into the thick wet earth.

"Jaune?! Jaune!? NO! NO! NO!" Yang yelled sprinting up to her brother in all but blood and not so secret object of her affection. She slid to his side not caring of the sickening feeling of mud flying onto her knees as she cradled the dying boy in her arms.

"Jaune!? Jaune!? Talk to me man!" Yang yelled shaking her brother who's lifeblood leaked onto the mud. The blood mixed and mingled with the earth producing a sick pinkish color as Yang held her still brother.

"Jaune!? Jaune!? Come on man! This isn't funny anymore! Jaune?!" Yang yelled shaking Jaune's body a low blue glow seemed to appear in his chest as he laid still. Jaune didn't move, his pulse was steady but weak. His skin lost what little color it already had, and the boy looked on the verge of death.

"Jaune don't worry! I'm not going to let you die, not today." Yang said putting an arm over Jaune's shoulder taking him off the ground the young girl grimacing as she yanked him out of the mud and began to walk…

* * *

"You are lucky to be alive you know that?" A tall doctor in a flowing white robe said, the elder woman with silver hair and green eyes looked over a clipboard as she put a stethoscope to Jaune's naked chest, that had a _horrible_ scar on it.

"Is he going to be ok?!"

"Besides the terrible scar? Yes, he will make a full recovery Miss Xiao-long. Of that, you have my word." The doctor said taking her device from Jaune's chest as Yang let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Oum. I thought he was going to die."

"So did I. You brought him in with a punctured lung, several cases of internal bleeding and a massive case of blood loss. In any other cases Jaune should have been dead, young man do you know what your semblance is?"

"No mam."

"Do you have your aura unlocked?"

"No mam."

"Interesting, I was going to suggest that you had a healing type, but that is unknown. Anyways! You are free to go in the morning. I will be contacting both of your parents though. I think they would be quite worried about you." The nurse added as Yang froze, her body going stiff as a board as a cold sweat gripped her. She had in her panic to save Jaune's life forgotten about that one teensy, weensy little point! Her parents...

 _I'm dead!_ Yang thought as she felt her life being measured in the hours and not years. She was so dead! Not only did she set out in the rain! To go find her biological mom who she never knew! She dragged Jaune! _Sweet innocent Jaune_! Who could never say no to a complete stranger let alone his sister! Summer was going to kill her, Ren was going to kill her! She was fucked!

"Um, nurse!"

"Yes, Yang?"

"You don't have to tell our parents we are here now do you?"

"I am afraid that I do. I can not just let two minors who come into my hospital one almost dying both soaked covered in mud blood and other fluids go without telling their parents. What kind of doctor would I be if I just let you go?"

"The _cool_ kind who gets major props from me and Jaune?"

"I would rather keep my job than be cool Yang. Sorry." The nurse added with a coy smirk as Yang rolled her eyes.

"Come on! Is there nothing I can do to convince you to delay the call? Can I pay you?" Yang asked as the doctor paused.

"I have a six-figure salary with vacation days and full medical can you _match_ that?"

"No..."

"Then no, sorry Yang don't worry your parents will be happy to see you two again, so sit tight ok? And Jaune don't go dying while I'm calling your mothers. I don't need that on my conscious ok?"

 _"Yes, Mam."_

"Good boy. Ok kids stay out of trouble. I'll be back." The nurse said walking off leaving Yang and Jaune in a thin white curtain as Yang's mind went into overdrive.

She needed to find a way out of this! She was fucked, worse than that time Ruby baked her own cookies ad flooded the whole house with sugar! They were still getting globs of the stuff from the air ducts...

"Sorry, Yang."

"What?"

"I'm sorry... it's my fault we are here." Jaune said his head hung low as he failed to look Yang in her eyes.

"What? Why the hell are you saying that?"

"If I didn't get hurt, we could have walked back home, this is my fault. I got cocky I'm sorry."

"I... look Jaune this is my fault. I should not have dragged you out in the rain."

"But I couldn't let you go alone! You are like a sister to me."

 _I want to be more than that._

"I know! I know! It's just... I really wanted to meet my mom."

"But Summer is your mom.'

"My real mom Jaune. You know, don't you ever wonder about your real mom?"

"I mean your real mom. You know not Ann."

"But Ann is my mom," Jaune replied with an almost childlike tone as Yang sighed.

"No Jaune she is your mom, but she is _not_ your mom. You get me?"

"No that doesn't make sense. How is she my mom but not my mom?" Jaune's reply made a stupid amount of common sense and made Yang facepalm.

"No Jaune, I mean look at her! Look at Rin! You see something in common with them?"

"Yeah, they look identical. They both have long black hair and pink eyes."

"Yes! Exactly! You don't ever think how come my mom and sister have long black hair, off tan skin color and magenta eyes, while I have blonde hair blue eyes?"

"I... not really. Is that a problem that I look different than them?"

"No, not exactly but they are not your real relatives you get me?"

"Not really. They raised me how are they not my family?"

"No! I'm not saying that they are not your family I'm just asking if you ever wonder where you came from. I mean you know you are adopted-

"I'm _adopted?!"_ Jaune said blue eyes shining with fear as Yang groaned.

"There goes my fucking Oumsmas gifts until I get to Beacon. No! Well yes, you had to know that! I mean look at you! You look nothing like your parent!"

'I thought that we were more distant relatives!"

"Why would you think that? How distant does a blonde hair blue eyed kid need to be with a raven-haired pink eyed woman?"

"I thought..."

"Jaune... now that I think about this... _, who_ are you?"

"Who am I?"

"Where do you come from? Where are your real parents? Where did Ann find you? I mean you didn't just fall out of the damn sky did you?" Yang asked a playful smirk on her lips as Jaune paused.

"I... I don't know... I mean I know I didn't fall out of the sky! _That_ would be ridiculous!"

"Yeah no shit, what kind of _stupid_ plot point is that? Boy falls out of the sky is, and what he gets a harem of girls out of it? _Ridiculous!"_

"That story would be _terrible!"_

"I know right? But really does Ann ever talk about you?"

"She says I was a falling star sometimes before she tucked me into bed. She called me her _falling star.'_

"Her falling star? What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but I liked it when she does. It helps me sleep when I have nightmares."

"I... Fuck it Jaune you want to go out?"

"Go out? Now?"

"Hell yeah now!"

"What about our parents?"

"Jaune we just risked our lives, almost got you killed and broke curfew. We are going to be grounded for a year, I think we should have some fun with what little freedom we have left don't you?"

"I don't know..."

"Well put it like this _I_ am leaving to have fun. Are you going to let your sister go out alone and maybe get attacked by bad guys in Vale when she's alone?"

"Of course I won't! I'll protect you!" The boy said with far too much stell than a kid should muster making Yang flush as a heat appeared in her chest.

"Good! Now help me get the hell out of this hospital."

Yang's plan had more or less worked. Jaune and her were able to sneak out of the hospital mainly due to Jaune being able to rip doors off their hinges. Really! That kid was stronger than anyone should be! Yang didn't know how tough Jaune was, but the boy was a dynamo!

"Shit Jaune! How strong are you!?"

"I don't know? About average?" Jaune asked taking a pair of metal double doors putting them on the side of the hallways as Yang shook her head.

"Your definition of average leaves _much_ to be desired."

"Does it?"

"Yes. Yes, it does now come on we need to have a good last meal."

* * *

And in Yang's defense, it _was_ a good last meal or last meals. She took Jaune all over town, starting in the early morning and going late into the day.

Yang took her brother to every last place that had food that was salty, fatty and overall bad for them. The ate ice cream, chicken wings, dranks some! Less than legal strawberry sunrises in the sketchier part of the town when Jaune tossed a bounced through the back of a club wall.

After hitting every arcade, movie theater and just about every damn hangout spot it was time for the two to face the music.

"Well, Jaune we had a good run you know?" Yang asked walking back to her Patch housed a massive cotton candy stick in her hand as Jaune cocked his head.

"A good run? But we didn't' run anywhere."

"No, I mean we had a good life you know?"

"Is our life going to end anytime soon?" Jaune asked through a mouthful of nachos. The boy swallowing them as Yang rolled her eyes.

"Socially yes. Physically maybe?"

"Who's going to try to hurt us? I'll protect you." Jaune said as easy as Yang did her hair.

"Who told you to be so smooth?" Yang asked punching his shoulder lightly making her hand hurt.

Why is he so tough!? Yang thought as the slow setting Patch sun fell behind them. Sticking a messy orange line across the sky as Jaune blinked owlishly.

"I'm smooth? Since when?"

"I swear you are messing with me."

"I'm not messing with you, why would I do that? You are like family to me why would I bother you?"

"I... you are dense you know that?"

"My mom and sisters tell me that every day."

"And they have a damn point, don't even know I like you," Yang mumbled as Jaune paused.

"Like me? Of course, I know you like me, Yang." Yang felt her heart stop.

"What?! You know?!"

"Of course, how could I not?"

"You knew!? For how long?!"

 _"Years."_ Yang died on the spot.

"And you didn't say anything!?"

"Why would I?"

"To give me some damn closure!"

"I like you too."

"You do?!"

"Of course I love you." Yang could die on the spot.

"I! I mean! I-

'You are my sister, of course, I love you, how could I _not_ love my sister?"

 _"IDIOT!"_ Yang yelled punching his side making _him_ grunt.

"Ow! Yang that hurt!"

"It was supposed to hurt you dumbass!"

"But!"

"Dammit, why do I have to pick you!?"

"Pick me for what?"

"Don't worry about it just get back into my house we don't have much time before we are found out and we need to get our stories straight."

"Our stories straight?"

"You don't want to be ground for half a year do you?"

"Not really, no."

"Then we need to get our lines together…

"Ok. Do you know the plan?" Yang asked begging that for once! Jaune would be able to keep his cool to his mom, and sisters or worse hers.

"Yeah! I gotcha!" Jaune said flashing Yang a thumbs up as she sighed. She knew asking Jaune to outright lie to his family would not work out. Jaune could not lie to save his or her life. So she had to _bend_ the truth a bit.

* * *

"Ok. Just remember we are not _lying."_

"We are not lying, got it."

"We are also not telling the whole truth, yet!"

"But we will tell them later?"

"Of course!" Yang said as headlights waved out from the outside the sound of crunching gravel and tires filled the air as she sighed.

"Ok Jaune, calm down this is it, game time," Yang said as the sound of keys in the door filled the air...

* * *

The next few minutes of life were pure _chaos_. One second they were alone in her house, the next a frazzled and _VERY_ angry Summer was in the door. Her mom took less than a second to lock her silver eyes on them blurring up to both of them faster than Yang could even blink.

"You are ok!" Summer wrapped both of her kids in a tight hug, the back-breaking worried mom hug that Yang knew to love and fear in equal measure filled the air along with the sound of cracking bones.

The mom of the year wrapped up both of her kinds in aback breaking hug and-

"Jaune!" Ann Ren's voice came. Next, the woman sprinted at near Summer speeds, yanking Jau out of Sumers grip. Not an easy feat mind you, instantly checking her son for any and all injuries an action Summer soon followed with Yang-

 _"Jaune!"_

 _"Yang?!"_

Ren and Ruby said as the other members of the extended family came into the living room were turned in a wriggling mess of hugs, kisses demands of potential injuries. Something Yang kicked herself for not telling Jaune to cover, as he lifted his shirt showing the terrible scar on his chest. Yang thought Ann was going to faint.

The _shriek_ that came from her mouth was heard all the way in Mistral and could have woken the dead, and the subsequent barrage of question demands and threat that came after did nothing to help.

Eventually, Summer broke the chaos turning to Yang her eyes glowing with anger as she spoke one simple word.

 _"Explain."_ Summer's voice chilled Yang as she took a deep breath and began to state her case.

To be honest, it could have been worse. Yang pleaded her case with the best! Half lies and half-truths her teenage brain could come up with. She explained simply how she wanted to see her mom. How she felt lost not a lie, but not the whole truth. She wanted to find her birth mother and meet her.

"I wanted to ask why she left, I... I wanted to know why _I_ wasn't good enough." Yang winced internally seeing the hurt that played on Summer's face. Her mood going from fury to sympathy her natural motherly instinct kicking in as she wrapped Yang in a soft hug.

"Yang you are good enough. Never say that again ok? You are perfect the way you are."

"Then why did she leave?" Yang didn't mean to have that question have as much feeling as it did, but that was the point of the half lie. She did want to know why her mother left, she did want to know why her mother left her, what made her not good enough. But seeing Summer hurt was... awkward at best and painful at worst and made Yang feel like an ass.

"But why did you go with Jaune? Why pick him?"

"I didn't, he came with me. I... I didn't want to pick Ruby, so I picked Jaune."

"But Ruby is older! Why did you pick the youngest? Did you think it would be easier to convince?" Summer asked her sympathy vanishing a moment as she gained her glare back.

"What, no! It's just Jaune can punch people through walls with his bare hands! He was easily the strongest person I could pick!" Yang spouted as-

"She's got a point." Qrow scrawled leaning on the back of the room as Summer paused, Yang did have a point. Jaune was far stronger than Ruby hell he could beat Tai in an arm wrestling match.

"But Jaune! Why did you go with her? Why not tell Summer or Tai?" Ann asked as Yang winced this was the real test if Jaune could pull this off they might be scot-free if not? They were fucked.

"I couldn't let Yang go alone."

"Jaune, that's not what I'm asking, why did you not wake her parents? Why not ask your aunt and uncle?"

"Probably too scared to go into their room," Qrow mumbled as Summer and Ann shot him a glare that could cut metal.

"Sorry! But he has a point, I wouldn't blame him."

"Qrow! Not helping!" Summer hissed as he sighed.

"Fine! Go on."

"Jaune? Why not tell Summer or Tai?"

"Because... mom do you... you do love me, right? You are my mom?" Jaune questions made Amm freeze, her magenta eyes widened to the size of saucers as she looked like Jaune had stabbed her.

"Jaune? Of course, I am! I _am_ your mother, and I do love you! Why are you asking?"

"Well, Yang made a point... I... I don't look like you or Ren. I'm adopted like her." Jaune said as Yang winced the deadly glare Ren and Nora sent her along with the pressure form Summers hug made her wince.

 _Keep it together you blonde idiot keep it together._ Yang mentally begged as Jaune sighed.

"Mom, I don't mind being adopted, like Yang said you are my real mother even if we are not related."

 _Good work you lovable idiot! I'm buying you so much cereal!_

"But where did I come from?" You could hear a pin drop.

"Like Yang has a mom beside Summer, but what about mine? Where did you adopt me from? Do I have a family? Are they alive?"

"I, Jaune that is not a simple question."

"Why not?"

"You... you came to me under very _tense_ circumstances."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I do not know if you have a family," Ann said wincing as her son's eyes widened in surprise.

"You don't know?"

"No, I don't. I... I found you as a child alone in the woods surrounded by Grimm."

"And _you_ made it out alive?" Qrow asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Not to be a dick Ann but you are not a huntress, you barely have your aura unlocked, and while you can handle yourself in a fight, you will forgive me of thinking it a bit suspicious that you somehow managed to escape a horde of Grimm with a baby without help."

"I never said we didn't have help Qrow."

"So you did have help?"

"Who helped you?" Tai asked peeing both of his daughters Ruby firmly spit one arm on Jaune the other on Yang, the young girl almost T posing between them as Ann paused.

"I... I had help from Jaune's _handler."_

"His what?"

"Handler Qrow."

"That sounds a _lot_ like a child trafficker."

"It was not! Jaune was abandoned, and I adopted him. There, are you happy?"

"You adopted or just picked up and said mine? Cause last time I checked, you can't just pick up a kid even if he was abandoned."

"Qrow, that is not important. Ann, you said you save Jaune?"

"Yes, Summer I did. Jaune I can not tell you if you have a family, but I know that you are very special. You were meant to do great things."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure. Trust me you are many things, but neither of you is a mistake." Ann said looking at Jaune and Yang as Summer let out a long pause.

"It's late, no one got hurt that bad. We can talk about punishment in the morning I don't feel like any more stress.' Summer said as Yang fought the smile the threatened to break off her face.

"I agree. Jaune come on, Ren, Nora don't let him _wander."_

"You got it!"

"He will not live my eyesight."

"Good. Summer, Tai, Qrow. I bid you a good night. I'm glad you are ok Yang, thank you for looking out for my son but please. In the future do not take him on any more search missions without your parents? Please?"

* * *

"OK! That is all for today!" Nora said pulling Jaune back through the crowd, Jaune gagged his sister dragged him forward like he was made of paper as they went to the event.

"Nora! Slow down!"

"No way Jaune! You got a fight to win! There is a champion in town!" Nora said already seeing her lien. There was some kind of Mistral champion in town and the time was nigh!

Jaune was now fourteen! He could now enroll in signal with Ruby, Yang her and Ren! Not that he was at their level in class that is. In terms of strength? Anyone, not Ruby would be put through a wall. Everyone but her cause Nora is awesome!

"Nora! What about Ren!?"

"She's fine! Trust me!"

"But you left her tied up!"

"She was going to try to stop us! To stop you! Jaune it is your destiny to win this fight!"

"Who am I fighting Nora!? You said a champion, but I don't know who that is?"

"Honestly, neither do I," Nora admitted like it was the easiest thing in the world as Jaune balked.

"What do you mean you don't know who I have to fight?!"

"I said that! I don't know who you are fighting just that they are strong as all apparently and two years older than you."

"Great, now I have to fight."

"Don't be so sad! We got bet's on this!"

"You and Qrow _always_ have bets.'

"Damn right! Now, look at that! Qrow is at the arena!" Nora said as Jaune looked there was a makeshift arena in the center of Patch's town square where qrow was talking to a tall, beautiful red-headed teenager with bronze armor and a tiara on her head. She was standing next to Qrow in a large hastily constructed public arena that Jaune knew. Violated _several_ safety codes and was housing several bleaches already stuffed with citizens, already talking eagerly as Jaune and Nora approached the center Qrow turned to face them and smiled widely.

"Nora! Get him down here! Fights on!" Qrow yelled as Jaune felt Nora begin to jump up and down. Her teal eye wide with excitement as she began to grin ear to ear.

"You got it uncle Qrow! Jaune kick ass!" Nora said as Jaune sighed he knew he could not get out of this so he at least decided to get this over with quick.

"Hello!" The champion? With red hair said as Jaune grimace he hated meeting new people. It was something he and his big sistress bonded over a lot and even if Ruby was not here he could still feel the awkwardness. Surrounded by dozens upon dozens of people being forced to fight a girl he had never known _or_ heard of.

 _Why do I let Nora and uncle Qrow drag me into this kind of things!? I just have to learn how to say no!_ Jaune thought as he awkwardly waved at his opponent.

"Hello?" Jaune asked hoping for some goodwill from his beautiful tall enemy.

"I hope for a grand time!" Pyrrha said as she smiled this was going to be a cakewalk, not only was this a random town charity fight, it was against a boy without a weapon?

 _Too easy,_ Pyrrha thought drawing her spear and shield frowning a bit at the beatdown she was going to impact on this boy, she did not want to hurt him but beating down a yokel would get rid of some of the stress from her champion career so that was good, Well good for Pyrrha at least, for Jaune? This was going to be a less than stellar time.

She was going to get in some _good stress_ relief beating down some locals then she was going to do it. "I hope for a grand battle!" Pyrrha said as Jaune? That was his name sighed already knowing he was going to lose but putting up a pair of fists taking a surprisingly decent boxers stance as Jaune took a balanced stance.

"If you say so," Jaune said frowning he didn't know who this pretty girl was but he was sure this was a waste of time. He just wanted to go home and read his comics with his big sistress! Ruby had just! And he meant just! Gotten the new issue of _X-Ray- and vav_ and he just wanted to read it with her!

Might as well get this all done quicker I win here the quicker I get back to my big sistress!

"Jaune! _Ready!"_

"Yes, uncle Qrow!"

"Red! _Ready?"_

"I am!"

"Begin!" Qrow said as the crowd cheered and Pyrrha charged.

 _This will be simple!_ Pyrrha thought charging forward, charity or not she had a lot! Of stress built up over her career and this poor boy, Jaune would get the brunt of it.

 _"I'm sorry!"_ Pyrrha said slamming her spear down hoping not to hurt Jaune too much! But willing to give him a few bruises.

He did volunteer for the fight, he can't complain too much if he gets a few bruises! Right? Pyrrha thought as-

 _What the? Why am I in mid-air?_ Pyrrha thought as instead of the flash of aura and the scream of her enemy she was swinging? Her legs flailed in mid-air as-

"For what?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha gagged. Jaune... Jaune... Jaune caught it!? He caught her arm in his hand! Jaune was holding her up like she was a mangy cat! The boy blinking owlishly at the girl as she began to flail.

"Let go!"

"If you say," Jaune said dropping Pyrrha one the floor. She hit it like a sack of bricks. Falling face first and-

"Don't just drop me!"

"But you said to let you go."

"Idiot! Just-

Pyrrha froze as Jaune moved his foot stomped forward his body tense like a spring pulling back a fist and-

* * *

"Ow... What happened?" Pyrrha asked opening her eyes, she was in a pure white room, she was in a cot? Wrapped in a pale cloak as the smell of antiseptic filled her nose, her vision was blurry and her head hurt-

"You lost. _Badly."_ A gruff voice said as the man Qrow? Stood by her in a hospital bed!?

"I lost!?"

"You got annihilated red." Qrow drawled as-

"What!? How!? Did he-

"He punched you. Once. You have three broken ribs and a bruised lung. You'll need to rest for a while." Qrow said counting a pile of thick Lien as Pyrrha almost passed out.

* * *

'Well, at least I have this." Jaune said as he looked up.

"That one! _Neopolitan!"_ Jaune said pointing to the ice cream that he wanted.

"Sure thing!" The vendor said as Jaune licked his lips. He did not like Neopolitan ice cream but he had been too late to pick up vanilla.

The tournament cut of his money was already dolled out between him, Nora and Qrow and Jaune were going to use his money wisely.

"Here you go!" The man said giving Jaune a hearty scoop.

"We are all out! That's the last one!"

"Thanks!" Jaune said turning away from them as-

 _Whap!_ The sound of something wet slapping against something hard filled the air as Jaune paused.

A silent scream filled the air as Jaune aw the woman in front of him a drop dead gorgeous older teenager, that Jaune guessed? To be seventeen had just dropped her own tri-colored ice cream. The woman had long pink hair, and wore a pair of tight-fitting brown jeans that hugged her waist far too tight as Jaune blushed, she also had on a white leotard and a pair thick black heeled boots.

The woman dropped to the ground in what Jaune could only call an agonized scream of anguish at the loss of her treat-

"Here! You can have mine!" Jaune said acting on instinct thrusting out his ice cream as the woman turned her head. She was _beautiful_ a perfect oval face with flawless pink skin looked back as a pair of the most mesmerizing brown pink eyes stared back at him as the woman gasped. Her perfect small hands flew to her face as she moved her mouth with rich bee-stung lips pause in a small _O_ shape.

She mouthed a silent _for me? A_ s she looked at Jaune's ice cream like it was the holy grail of the fountain of youth.

"Yeah! You can have it! You dropped yours." The woman shook her head pushing the ice cream away with great reluctance. Her body shook as she fought to deny Jaune's sacrifice.

"It's ok! You can have mine!" Jaune said as the woman fought one last time before breaking snatching the treat form his hand as she jumped up in the air.

Jaune blushed her more than ample chest that was even bigger than Yang's almost pressed against his face as-

The woman paused, she was short, barely taller than Jaune as she cocked her head down, a wry grin passed her lips as-

 **DANGER.** Jaune froze his heart stopped he felt danger coming from the woman, her eyes flashed with multicolored _malice_ that made Jaune's blood run cold. Fear ran down Jaune's spine cold legitimate fear washed over him like a chilled blanket. Jaune was not just worried Jaune was downright _terrified_ of this woman. Something about her made his legs want to twist and sprint in the opposite direction put as much distance between him and her as possible! This was not a normal woman this was a predator in disguise and Jaune had right now just become her next _meal…''_

* * *

"So Summer tell me how are things?" Ann Ren asked taking out a dish and setting a plate at the Rose Xiao-long household. The two were preparing for a joint family meal and while the men were off doing whatever it is that they did the actual work fell to the women to do _again_.

"Oh good! Good! You know ever since Jaune and Yang came back the two of them are much closer! Oh and do tell me how much that comic and gel cost. I know Jaune bought them for my girls with his prize money and I have to pay you back." Summer said wincing at the thought of prize money and how Jaune _earned_ it.

"Nonsense Jaune earned his own money and he can spend it how he wishes."

"You know I can't agree to that! It's because of my own idiot for a partner that he is the reason Jaune is fighting! I wish he would not be such a bad influence on him!"

"Calm down Summer as eccentric as Qrow is he is good with the children. Jaune and Nora love him to death. And he is the closest thing to a father that they both have."

"I wish Tai could be like that! He is _so_ much more responsible, I mean he is actually a father!" Summer said checking the boiling pot of stew on the stove. The swirling white liquid chocked full of vegetables and meat bubbled up as Summer raised a spoon to her mouth.

"Almost done!"

"Tai is a great man but he is just that a man. Qrow is like a large child with an _alcohol license,_ automatic weapons, and disposable income. So Nora and Jaune latch onto him. Ren likes Tai she appreciates the more mature men in her life." Ann added moving a stack of freshly buttered dinner rolls to the large Rose table as Summer sighed.

"Tai is perfect!"

"Speaking of perfect how did he take ou _r gift?"_ Ann asked a mischievous look in her magenta eyes as Summer grinned.

"Oh, he put up a fight!"

"He did? Tell me more."

"Oh, he thought it was too much! That it would hurt, but don't worry I convinced him to take it like a man."

"Did he take it? _All_ of it?" Ann asked her hands covering her mouth as Summer bean to grinned evilly.

"Oh, it was a _stretch!_ I thought it was too much for him but he _grinned_ and bore it! It was looking close but he took it all! I was so proud of him!"

"DId you reward him? Did you give him that?"

"I did! And he was so happy! I love my man!"

"I wish Jaune would finally pick a girl. He has Ruby and Yang practically beating his head in and my Ren is not going to give them a free pass for long."

"I'm trying! Ruby thinks it's just cute to be a big sistress, and Yang is too shy!"

"Well, Summer you should teach her."

"Teach her?"

"Yes, teach Ruby that difference between being a _big sistress_ and being a _mistress_. Show her the difference you know?"

"She's only fifteen. I'll tell her before Beacon."

"I see, oh well until then who is Jaune's friend he is bringing home?" Ann asked as Summer paused. Jaune had made a new _friend_ over the last few weeks. One he was quite adamant about he even spent the night at _his_ house! Ann did not know who this friend was but if Jaune was comfortable enough to invite him to dinner he must be a good person!

"I thought you knew?"

"I thought you knew?" Ann parroted as both mothers paused, Jaune said he had a special friend he was bringing over and for the life of them they could not think of who it was…

* * *

Qrow was having a _bad_ day. And unlike most bad days this one had _nothing_ to do with his semblance.

"Jaune you sure this is a good idea?" The man asked already contemplating buying a ticket to Mistral to get the hell out of Patch.

"Sure am uncle! I can't wait for you to meet my family!" Jaune said as he sat in the back seat of Tai and Summer's jeep. His companion stifled a giggled as ash gripped his hand. Yup, Qrow thought he was dreaming but no. Jaune had actually gotten himself a girlfriend, a much, much older girlfriend who's age made their relationship barely legal and highly _questionable._

A girlfriend that Qrow had helped Jaune hide for the past two weeks. Jaune's first dip into romance was done with the grace of Yang running down the halls after Ruby broke one of her hair brushes. Jaune wanted to run to tell his mom, Summer, his sisters Ruby, Yang, and Tai about his new lover…

"Jaune are you sure you want to bring your lady friend with you? You know you could introduce her on a one on one basis! You know not at a family dinner where there is an abundance of sharp objects and hormonal teenagers with aura unlocked around." Qrow asked trying to salvage a situation and stop a potential bloodbath from happening.

"No way! Mom and my sisters need to meet her in person! And besides what better way than to have them all meet her at once?" Jaune asked with the naivety of a child about to stick his knife in an electrical socket hoping to be recharged by the energy.

"Jaune... how long have you know your friend?" Qrow asked already building up his excuse line.

"Two weeks! Remember you meet her after my win against that champion girl?"

"I... so that was her..."

"Yeah! You even drove me to her house for a sleepover!" Jaune said as Qrow swore he felt Summer sharpening her blades.

"I did... didn't I..."

"Sure did! Thank you for that! It was so nice to be able to spend time with her alone, I don't know if mom would let me spend the night at a girls house but you convinced her! thank you uncle Qrow!"

"Your welcome just don't be too hard on them ok?"

"Hard on who?"

"Your sisters Jaune that's who."

"But what would I be hard on them? What did I do?"

"You might have just caused a minor bloodbath in our home."

"How?"

"Jaune have you ever heard of the story of the four maidens?"

"No why?"

"I... I actually have no idea... I was honestly waiting for Tai to step in and be the better parent there."

"But uncle Tai is not here?"

"He's never there when I actually need him. Typical Tai..."

"We made it!" Qrow said opening the door to his home and potential gave as Jaune and his lover walked past him into the home.

 _"Jaune!"_ Nora said running around a corner the hyperactive ginger going full speed as usual as-

"Jaune! Mom! Ren! Jaune is being attacked by a strange woman!"

Nora yelled as Qrow groaned.

"And here we go," Qrow said as the house dissolved into anarchy.

* * *

"So! Qrow! Do you have anything else you want to say?" Summer asked her voice outright cheerful and peppy but the fact she was sharpening her butter knife into a dagger betrayed any joy that Qrow would take.

To say that Qrow was the least popular person at the dinner table would actually not be true!

Sure Qrow was in the dog house for sure! But he was not the most unpopular person at the table that honor went to the unknown girlfriend who had walked into the room and sent the house into chaos.

Ann Ren was _not_ happy, not at all and who could blame her? What mother would be happy when her son walked into their home wrapped up with a harlot?!

 _Who does that skank think she is!?_ Ann thought her teeth grinding as her Jaune, her baby boy was currently wrapped around some whore! Ann did not know how this Neo was and honestly, she did not care. She hated her.

This _foul seductress_ had come to steal her son away from her and she was doing a damn good job. This whore or Neo as she was called was the literal embodiment of sin!

Her body was _perfect!_ A flawless hourglass figure that rivaled her own hypnotics looks. Her chest was unreasonably huge, larger than even Yang's and much! To Ann's own ire her own chest was put to shame but the tramp.

The woman wore a form-fitting outfit of a pure white leotard that darted into a pair of loose brown jeans that hugged her long oddly muscled legs as if they were a second skin.

The woman had long pink hair and a pair of downright mesmerizing eyes one pink the other brown giving her an exotic look that even made Tai stare.

Poor bastard kept his gaze on Neo for exactly zero point three seconds too long and drew the irate gaze of his wife who responded in a typical manner.

"TAI!" Summer shouted whacking her husband at the back of his head knocking him out of his stupor.

"What? What did I do?"

"Besides staring our guest!?" Summer fought tooth and nail to saw the word guest and not a series of other expletives that came to mind.

The woman this Neo simply giggled as-

 _Sign?_ Ann thought as the woman used her ting sinful hand to say something to Jaune who nodded.

"You can sit next to me, here!" Jaune said pulling out a chair-

 _KESHT!_ The chair disintegrated. Ruby somehow who was Ann kidding Ruby always her scythe on her. She used said scythe to chop up the chair Jaune had just brought out turning it into fine wood chips.

"Ruby!? What are you doing?!"

"My hand slipped! Sorry Jaune but your... acquaintance can't sit with us for dinner!" Ruby said with a far too innocent smile as she picked up Crescent Rose and-

Neo giggled signing ot Jaune once again as he blushed.

"Neo! We can't do that here!" Jaune whined as the woman giggled silently before nodding her head.

"For real where is she going to sit? We don't have an extra chair." Qrow added briefly forgetting that while Neo was public enemy number one she did not have to sleep nearby. She would be leaving this house tonight hopefully in _one_ piece and not with the looming threat of angry parents, nices, god nieces and neighbors to worry about for the rest of her life. Hopefully.

While the whole table beside Jaune and Neo gave him the third degree Ruby was beside herself!

 _Take that hussy!_ Now you can't sit down! Ruby thought already hating this Neo with all he heart. It was true Ruby Rose was capable of hatred, especially for people that touched what was hers! Jaune belonged to her, not Yang, nor Ren, not Nora her! Ruby was _his_ big sistress and if this witch! Thought she could steal her man she had another thing coming!

"But where will you sit?" Jaune asked again as Neo signed? Why won't she talk? Ruby thought as Jaune sighed.

"Fine, we can do it your way, as always."

 _Don't smile for her! Only smile for me, you idiot!_

Jaune pulled out a chair patting his lap as Neo grinned.

"After you," Jaune said as Neo walked to his side and promptly sat _on_ his lap. KISHT! THe sound of snapping metal filled the air as Ann snapped her fork in half. The woman's eye twitched as her muscles tenses. Ren looked ready to gouge Neo's eyes out with her spoon and Nora began to look at Neo's leg with a decisively unhealthy glare.

Yang's eyes turned red and Ruby's mouth fell and hung open like a door with its hinges undone. Summer smiled in such a way that it made the male's at the tables blood run cold as-

"So! Jaune how did you meet Neo? Tell us you two must be great friends!" Tai said hoping to keep his home from becoming a murders scene as Jaune blinked owlishly.

"Friends? Uncle Tai Neo is my girlfriend!"

"No, she is not!" Yang shouted slamming a fist to the table making the silverware clatter as-

"Yang? Of course, she is!"

"How?! How long have you known her?!"

'Two to three weeks."

"And you just started dating her!?"

"Sure! She asked me out after I gave her my ice cream and we have been going steady? Is that the word?" Jaune asked as Neo nodded giggling as she ground her self into jaune lap making her a target for every other person with an extra chromosome as the other males began to sweat.

"So! You and your... girlfriend have been going out for over two weeks? How come you never introduce her before! I'm sure we would have loved to meet her!"

"OH! Uncle Qrow told me not to." Jaune said a Qrow…

A chair clattered to the floor as the sound of flapping wings filled the air, the table froze as they were treated to the sight of a crow literally. Opening a window with its talons and flying out into the night.

"Crow! "

"Get back here old man!"

"He flew the coup! Off with his head!"

"Summer do you think the stew could use some meat? I'm thinking bird, crow specifically."

"Yes, Ann I do think the stew needs more meat!" Summer said stabbing the table as-

"Aunt Summer? Mom? Is there something wrong?" Jaune asked struggling to see past the mop of pink hair obstructing his vision.

"Not at all, sweetie!"

 _"You_ did nothing wrong Jaune."

"Good! I'm just glad you all are getting along with Neo! She's great, but where did Qrow go?"

"To commit suicide," Tai grumbled before a warning glare from Sumer made him zip his lip.

"So Neo! How do you know my son?" Anna asked finally addressing the elephant in the room as Neo giggled. Taking out her and making several complicated pantomimes before the woman blinked owlishly at her.

"What the hell is wrong with her? Can't she speak?" Yang growled not happy at all that this slut was taking her man.

"Yeah! What's her deal? She thinks her legs are too good to be broken!?"

"She is quite uptight."

"He's my younger sibling!"

"Girls! Let Neo speak." Summer said somehow reluctantly defending her guest as-

"Neo can't talk. She's a _mute,_ a White Fang attack left her mute as a child." Jaune said frowning as Neo let a forlorn look cross her face instantly everyone in the table felt like shit.

"She's still a jerk'

"Nora!"

"Sorry, mom!"

"Yang! Ruby! _Apologize!"_

"What?!"

"Don't want to!"

"Ruby Rose! You apologize for that this instant or there will be no cookies for a month!"

"What!? That's not fair!"

"It's ok! It's ok!" Jaune said as Neo mimicked his hands placating the table as she gave Ruby a look that could only be described as pity.

"I know some sign, so Neo! Tell me how you met my nephew?" Tai asked as Neo nodded her hands flipping and maneuvering as Tai nodded.

"I see... that sounds like Jaune."

"Tai? Dear, don't keep me waiting!"

"Oh! Right honey, it looks like Neo met Jaune like he said. She spilled her ice cream and Jaune was so kind as to give her his own. He was spending the money he Qrow and Nora." Tai said giving the ginger a glare who looked everywhere but at him and her siblings whistling loudly as he went on.

"He paid for her cone and she asked him out on a date. After that well? They have been dating for three weeks and they both seem happy!" Tai said emphasizing the happy to say that Jaune likes her! If she goes missing under mysterious circumstances it would make Jaune sad!

"That sounds like my son always looking out for others," Ann said as Neo nodded before singing to Tai again.

"It also looks like Neo is saying thank you for letting Jaune spend the night at her house..." Tai knew that in the morning there was going to be apart of a local woman taking a bb gun to birds around bars as Ann looked ready to blow a gasket.

"He _what!?"_

"She says he spent the night! Qrow dropped him off and you even gave Jaune permission!"

"I did no such thing!"

"You did mom! You told me I could spend the night at a friends house!"

"You said his name was Roman!"

"That's her big brother!"

"Roman?" Summer asked her silver eyes narrowing for a brief second as recognition passed behind them.

"Was he there when you were alone with her? Was this Roman there to supervise you?"

"What? No, Roman works nights. He says that the best way to make money is to take it from someone else! He's a joker!" Jaune said as Summer gagged.

"No way." The rose said her eyes flying open as Noe giggled leaning back and pecking Jaune on his lips.

"NO!" Ruby shouted her hands flying up to her face as her! Little brothers lisp were defiled and-

"Ruby? What's wrong?"

"She _kissed y_ ou!"

"So? We have kissed before."

"You have?!" Four voices said at once as Jaune's sisters looked oddly disturbed for some reason, Jaune did not know why. _Maybe it was the food?_

Jaune thought before taking a piece of bread along with a scoop of the salad next to it, making sure to grab some of Summer's famous deserts a vanilla cake decked with cherries on top as-

"Neo. As much as I do not know you well enough to judge I must say. Jaune is my son he is just a boy if you do not lead him on the right path-

"Not a boy a _man?_ " Tai said before wincing he translated on autopilot and-

"What does that mean!?" Anna asked as Neo smirked taking a cherry from the plate licking it once kissing Jaune again much to Ruby's chagrin brief taking the cherry putting it dead between her teeth looking Ann dead in the eye's before squeezing her teeth down as she _popped_ it...

* * *

 **AN: There we go! Another chapter of God's Mistake! Jaune _dethroned_ a champ! Ruby is _pissed,_ Qrow is on the run and Neo made a _man_ out of Jaune?! How will this end up well that's for next time! Until then I hope you are enjoying this commissioned work bur Alvenor! If anyone else would like to commission the price is one dollar per five hundred words! So until then Love Struck is next! Have a good day!**


	3. Your'e a demigod Jaune

**AN: SO! Here we go! Another day another God's Mistake! In this on we see the fall out for Neo's _actions_ her many, _many_ actions. We get to see Roman! Fan favorite and we learn just _why_ he is on the run in the first place. Jaune gets _grounded_ and after a foray into the town he gets some answers to who or _what_ he is! All this in more on God's Mistake!**

 **Com for Alvenor.**

* * *

"So, _what_ are we going to do now?" Jaune asked happily as he walked into the room of his girlfriend! Jaune still could not believe that he had done it! He had got himself a girlfriend! A beautiful girlfriend at that! And one that he had just! Barley gotten permission from his mother to spend the night at her house at!

There was a loud _click!_ In the air as Neo closed the door to her tri-colored room. The room was larger that Jaune's in Patch, it was color coated to the extreme, everything inside it was either, pink, brown or white.

"Sit down.' Neo signed her bright multicolored eyes shimmering like a predator who had just gotten its quarry into its den, Neo licked her lips as she locked the door behind her.

The older teenager was by far and above the most beautiful woman, Jaune had ever laid his eyes on. Her hair was long and flowing reaching far past her waist and colored bright pink.

She still wore her skin-tight leotard and brown form hugging pants that seemed to cling to her sing, hugging her curvaceous form devilishly as Jaune averted his eyes. Uncle Qrow told him before he dropped him off that looking at a girls chest before she had taken off her bra was bad form.

 _Although now that I think about it, Rin and Nora don't seem to mind when I look at them with or without their bras on. And Yang seems to like it when I look at her! Well maybe because they like me?_ Jaune thought as his girlfriend giggled motioning him to sit down on her, bed a dream he complied with instantly.

Jaune hell onto the massive fluffy bed, the color coated bed was much bigger than his own bed and seemed to be over twice width that Neo would need to sleep easy in. It was covered in a massive pink comforter that dropped all over its sides with an assortment of brown and white pillows that stood at the head of the bed arranged into a minor den of fluff.

"It's so soft!" Jaune said his backside sinking onto the bed, it felt like he was sitting on a pair of clouds! Neo's bed practically sucked him inside making it near impossible for him to leave its grip. Jaune wondered how the hell Neo ever forced herself out of her bed! If he had this bed he would want to lay in it forever!

 _"Comfy?"_ Neo sighed her high heels clicking! On the hard brown wood floor of her room the loud sharp tip tap! Of high heels clicking on the floor filled the air as she stalked up to Jaune her mismatched eyes brown and pink locked onto him as she licked her lips seductively.

"Yeah! I'm great!" Jaune said his eyes reading her fingers, in the short time he and Neo had gotten to know one another Neo had taken it upon herself to teach him sign. Neo was a mute due to an accident when she was younger Neo had taught basic sign to Jaune in two weeks and now he was almost fluent! Neo was impressed just how fast Jaune picked up on sign she said he was a fast learner and that would do him well. Especially when she put his neck to the grinder. Whatever that meant.

 _"Good, I'm glad you are so comfy."_ Neo signed slinking over to the bed and sitting right next to him. She plopped! Onto the bed bouncing on it, the effect of her jump has some pleasing effects on her chest making Jaune blush as he looked away.

"So! Um... Neo... what are we going to do now?" Jaune asked hiding his face he did not want to admit it but he had no idea what to do! He was in a girls house for the first time. He was fully unused to the female company even if he was surrounded by women. The only men in his life where his uncle Qrow and Tai but besides that? Jaune knew nothing but the opposite gender. Still, he had no idea what to do and he did not want to disappoint Neo! She was the kindest nicest woman he knew and really! Wanted to make a good impression on her and-

 _"Well, what do you want to do? You are all alone with a woman in her room. What do you think we should do?"_ Neo signed as Jaune blushed looking away as he began to sweat.

 _What do I say!? What do I do!? I don't know what to tell her! What do I say? Oh, this is so nerve-wracking! Think Jaune! What would Uncle Qrow do? He knows how to deal with women! He's a ladies man so he has to know something just think! What would Qrow do?_

"Um! I don't know! What do you want to do?" Jaune said using the Qrow Branwen rule number one when in doubt flip your enemies word against them!

 _"Well, what do you want to do?"_ Neo repeated his question as Jaune froze.

 _She's using my own words against me! What do I do!?_ Jaune thought his sweat doubling as Jaune began to panic.

"Um! I don't know!"

 _"You don't know what to do when you are alone with a girl in her room? What things were you planning when I invited you here?"_ Neo asked a light smirk on her thin pouty lips as Jaune froze.

"I... I don't know..."

 _"You don't know what to do with a girl when she's taken you upstairs, all alone with no other adults? Let along your girlfriend has taken you upstairs and locked the door to keep out unwanted brothers?"_ Neo signed as Jaune winced her older brother Roman had left with Qrow to do something Jaune had no idea what but at this point he had to be honest with her.

"I... _what are we going to do on the bed?"_ Jaune asked as Neo squealed, clapping her hands as she smiled widely.

" _You really don't know what I'm going to do to you!?"_

"I don't know what to do, honestly I never thought I'd get this far," Jaune admitted as Neo giggled once her chest bouncing slightly as she smirked.

 _"Well, then how about I do some things to you and you tell me how much you like them?"_ Neo signed her fingers taking long exaggerated strokes, as Jaune froze. He felt her eyes lock onto him they flashed as if sat in front of a sun. Neo's mix-matched eyes seemed to glow with power as Jaune felt a wave of fear run down his spine. A rare thing for Jaune to experience.

He had faced down Grimm, bullies and worst of all angry sisters who he had in some way shape or form slighted and was now forced to make up for or...

The worst case scenario was when it was that time of the month and Jaune had to walk on eggshells to avoid whacks to the head or worse punishments form any of his growing number of sisters. But Jaune shook the fears off as Neo placed a hand on his.

Her thing warm and soft, of dear Oum her fingers were so soft! They felt like silk but Jaune could feel the power in them.

Neo was strong, easily stronger than any of his own siblings and even some of the adults. Neo was powerful and more than powerful she was dangerous, Jaune felt a wave of fear run down his spine like he was a mouse being cornered by a tigress or a snake cornered by a mongoose.

 _"Ok then tell me what you think about this?"_ Neo signed as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Soft... Jaune thought as he felt the impossibly soft lips of his girlfriend press against him. Jaune's eyes went wide and his brain momentarily short-circuited. His nerves crossed and his body froze.

Neo's thin impossibly soft lips pressed into his making his whole body freeze as he swore he had died and gone to heaven and-

In a moment it was over Neo had removed her lips from his leaving him slack-jawed and wide-eyed. His mouth hung open in a rapture filled gaze as he blinked owlishly unable to move as-

 _"That good?"_ Neo signed as Jaune's brain forced itself to come back to reality. His head could do nothing but nod as Neo grinned.

 _"Then let's do this again,"_ Neo said as she pressed her lips back to him. She pressed that thin, pouty inhumanly soft lips crashed into his as Jaune felt his body melt.

He froze a bit as Neo kissed him again his second kiss just as powerful as the original. As she kissed him Jaune's body that snapped froze was slowly thawed.

He felt his limbs untangle as Neo deepened her kiss. He felt something warm and slimy tickle his teeth. His mouth opened in confusion allowing her tongue to shoot in. Jaune one again froze as he went still.

Neo pressed her mouth to his as he felt a sudden and painful sensation in his chest something was forcibly slammed deep inside of his chest. Jaune felt like he was impaled his body froze as Neo attacked her lips pressed aggressively into his.

Her hands no longer content to stay at her sides they roamed his body, climbing over his barley taller form. Neo was taller than Jaune in heels but not without. Still, that made no difference to the woman. She _slammed_ him into herself.

Jaune felt as if he was under assault, Neo had an effect on him that he could not understand. Every time her lips sunk into his he felt as if his limbs were being frozen in place. Every time her tongue, her thing, the soft _impossibly_ long tongue that felt like it was twice as long as what it should shot into his mouth.

His chest began to beat and thump erratically in his chest. Neo's hands gripped his sides, her wrist far too powerful, her eyes flashed! A bright cascade of colors seemingly coming alive at once Jaune panicked. He did not know what was happening but he knew he was in limbs shot out Jaune called out all of his strength never having to call upon it before called on it in mass and-

 _Nothing!_ Jaune's limbs were forced back as Neo forced his limbs down. Her tin mouth no longer felt as smooth her lips still impossibly soft seemed to cuck his lips into hers. His eyes widened in fear as he began to panic. He struggled fear rising in his chest as Neo forced him back this was not good!

He was used to being powerless around Ruby or Summer. They seemed to be able to steal his strength from his that was something Jaune was used to that was something that he could understand but Neo?

No, Neo was not stealing his power from him Neo was _overpowering_ him. Her thin limbs with muscles that tensed and looked like steel cables flexed forcing him back into the bed.

His breath caught in his chest and burned. He felt as if he was being smothered!

How is she so strong!? Jaune thought panic now fully up in his chest. Neo was stronger than him impossibly stronger she forced him back into the bed mounting him at once, swinging her wide heavy hips into his own as she took a dominant position over him.

She straddled his waist and began to grind her crotch against his. Jaune moaned he felt like he was under attack Neo assaulted his mouth her tongue no longer content with just tender licks, she stabbed it into his mouth. Her slim member assaulted him wrapping around his slinking around it attempting to yank!

It out of his mouth as she battered his tongue into submission.

Neo's ample chest that managed to even put Yang to shame as she ground into him, Jaune felt his mind go black as his strength was our powered he was cornered, alone in a room with a predator.

 _"Pah!_ " Neo broke their lip locked as Juane gagged free air filling his lungs as-

"Neo?!-

The color drained from Jaune's face as he saw it. Neo's eyes flashed as if a light was behind them, he saw long lines of strange green print? Appear on her skin, some type of strange writing in a language that Jaune did not know appeared on her skin that looked like glyphs appeared on her arms as her entire body seemed to glow a yellow-green color as Jaune felt _fear._

"What _are_ you?" Jaune asked his voice shaking her limbs paralyzed with fear as at high smile appeared on Neo's lips as she moved her hands.

" _If you liked that just wait till I take off your pants."_ Neo signed running a hand to the tent in Jaunes pants and squeezing it roughy. Jaune moaned out loud as Neo grinned.

 _"We are going to have fun."_

"Neo!? What are you!?"

 _"Me? I'm your girlfriend, and I am the best and only you, that you will ever have."_ Neo signed before slamming her face on his as Jaune gagged ber under Neo was not his lover, she was a predator and he was her _prey…_

* * *

"What did she just say?" Ann Ren's voice felt like it would snap as that harlot had deflowered her baby boy!

"She said she took Jaune's first time... he was very receptive and _eager_ to please.' Tai said translating for Neo as his small table was going to explode. Ruby and Summer looked ready to snap! Yang was about to punch and Rin and Nora looked ready to break! The more lively sister was bending her fork so hard it looked ready to break in two. The calmer one had an irritated expression as Tai saw that her knives around her plate were suspiciously missing from her plate. _Dear Oum, my house is going to become a murder scene._ Tai thought as Neo began to sign.

Neo continued to sign several more long and complicated hand gestures that described in _vivid_ and inclusive details about what Neo had done to his nephew and the many, many things that would if shown to the ears of any woman at the table turn his house into a murder scene.

 _Ok! That's it! Time for me to go to my bug out house in Vale!_ Tai thought as Neo finished a particular! Long and downright _saucy_ hand retelling of the downright salacious actions they had done as Tai gagged. He saw what she was saying and was slowly very, very slowly making his way off of the table debating if there was a quiet way he could jump out the back window and not draw any extra attention to him.

Eventually deciding to creep-

"Sit. Down. _Tai. Yang."_ Ann hissed her breath like a glaciers wind as Tai winced. His plan coming apart in a ball of fire as-

"Oh, I think I heard someone outside!"

"Tai. No one is outside _dear!"_ Summer sang her voice sounded like the sharpening of knives on a grinder as Tai shuddered, he knew that look on Summer. Usually, she only did that when he kept his eyes on another woman for longer than four point five six seconds and it was one that promised pain.

"Oh! I know! I left a pan on the stove!"

"Tai you didn't even cook dinner."

"Well, a pan is on some stove!"

"Tai. Sit down and tell Ann what she just said! Dear!" Summer sang as Tai felt the cold hands of death run down his spine. If he stayed here in this table he was as good as dead!

"Tai. What did she say about my son?" Ann asked her fork fully bent in two as Tai groaned.

"That was the _good_ silverware!"

"Tai!"

"It was a gift from my mom!"

"Tai!"

"OK! I'll tell you..." Tai said as he took a deep breath and started to paraphrase to save his life.

"Neo invited Jaune to her home with! His mother's permission!" Tai added hoping against hope that Ann would have some remorse for hurting Neo, Ann had none if fact her magenta eyes flashed dangerously at Tai as he whimpered.

"Then he and Neo went to her bed alone-

"Where were the adults!?" Ren demanded as Neo gave several more hand gestures.

"Qrow and her brother decided to go out drinking to give them some private time to get acquainted," Tai said a he felt Qrow's life span drop into the single digits as Ann and Summer developed a downright murderous look on their faces as he groaned.

The papers are going to be full of bird shootings. Tai thought as Ann sharpened a pair of knives as Summer's eye's began to have a nervous twitch! Her head cocked in a dangerous way them-

"What. _Else?"_ Ann seethed as Tai looked to Neo who spoke again as he wanted to die.

"She then took Jaune to her bed, put him on his back and with his _consent!_ Please remember that words consent! Took his first time and lost her own-

"How old are you?! Jaune is barely fourteen!" Ann demanded as Neo signed.

"She's seventeen, perfectly! Legal I'll have you know! And she only handcuffed him on the second date-

"She _handcuffed_ him!?"

"Well, would you look at the time! It's time for me to go on that hunting mission I've been talking about!"

"Baby you don't hunt today"!

"There's a _dog_ stuck in our weel!"

"We don't have a well dad."

"We don't have well?! You make a good point Yang! I should go dig us one!"

"What?! We get water from the city!"

"We can't' rely on the government dear! You never know when society may fall! Now you all sit tight while I go dig up a water source!" Tai said jumping up his knees bending as-

"Tai. Sit. Down. _Please."_ Summer said placing a hand on her husband's shoulder and gently forcing him down as Tai whimpered.

"Yes dear."

"Good boy! Guess who's _not_ getting a punishment for bad behavior later on?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you! Yes, you are! You are a good boy!"

"Thank you-

"Now translate what else Neo is saying." Summer hissed as Neo continued to sign.

"After that, she and Jaune went on several dates, he insisted on buying her food so he worked extra jobs in the house.'

"I thought it was suspicious when you decided to do my chores!" Nora said snapping her fingers together like she had solved some great riddle as Rin sighed.

"Nora you _never_ do your chores, Jaune or I always do it for you." Her sister reminded her Rin's anger momentarily turned away from the ice cream succubus in the room as Nora winced.

"Hey! I do some of my chores!"

" _No, you don't."_ Jaune, Rin, and Ann all said in unison as Nora eeped.

"Sorry! Mom! Jaune! Sis! But hey! I'm not on trial here! She is!"

"Trai? What did I do?" Tai translated as Ruby snapped.

'You! You! You took advantage of my little brother! How could you! You! You! You _big meanie!"_ Ruby shouted as Neo cocked her head twirling in Jaune lap making him cough and blush as she looked Ruby dead in her eyes as an amused expression crossed her face.

"Oh! You must be his sister!" Tai parroted as Jaune nodded.

"Yup that' sher Neo! She's my big sister-

 _"Big sistress!_ I'm his big sistress and don't you forget it!" Ruby said stomping a foot her silver eyes glaring daggers as Neo giggled turning to Jaune signing to Tai who looked like he was about to faint.

"Oh dear Oum. Ruby!"

"Yes, daddy!"

"Um! Neo says that she wants to _than_ k you for your help with Jaune. You _were_ a good big sistress for him." Tai said his voice forced through his teeth as Ruby paused blinked twice before turning to Neo and frowning.

"Um... ok? Thank you! I mean why do you like me?"

"WELL! Ruby! Baby! Sweetie, I just want you to know that I love you-

"Tell her what she said!" Every other female with a voice that was not Ruby shouted as Tai felt his life expectancy plummet.

 _Damn you Qrow! Why can't you just be a good parent!?_ Tait thought as he groaned.

"Ruby... While you have been a good big sistress. And! You really are a good-

"Daddy!"

"Ok! Well, Ruby... Jaune!"

"Yes, Uncle?"

"Don't you think you should tell Ruby this yourself? I mean this is your decision right?"

"Tossing your nephew under the bus? Damn Uncle Tai that's dark! _Respect."_

"Nora! Language!"

"Sorry, mom!"

"Jaune?" Ruby asked silver eyes shining with an innocence that was as fake as her so-called six-pack.

"OH! Ruby while I do love you being by big sistress! You are awesome!"

"Tell me about it!"

"Well me and Neo have been talking about it and we have both come to the conclusion that since a big sistress is someone that tells you what to do! And we have both decided that Neo is the... dominant one in this relationship?" Jaune asked turning to Neo for confirmation as she nodded petting his head as he smiled.

"He's whipped!" Nora hissed as Yang balked.

"Hey! If she's gonna whip him who's going to do me?" Yang said absentmindedly before-

"Yang! Table manners!"

"Sorry, mom!"

"Enough! Jaune?"

"Oh! Yeah, Ruby since Neo is taking charge she has become my official mistress!" Jaune was the only one to not see Ruby's face fall her smile vanishing as she looked like she had just been stabbed.

"And since you can't have two bosses, after all, a snake with two heads doesn't go anywhere you are no longer required to be my _big sistress!_ I don't need you!" Jaune told Ruby who _screamed._ Her hands flew to her face as she looked like she had been gutted, her eyes went to the size of saucers as tears began to fall from her face.

 _"What!?_ You don't want me as your big sistress!?" Ruby squeaked her face breaking as tears fell from her eyes.

"It's not that I don't want you! You are awesome! The best big sistress ever! But now that I have a mistress I don't need one."

"But! You are _my_ little brother!"

"I know! That's why I can still be your little brother and now you are _just_ my big sister!" Jaune said smiling in a way that only men who are contemptuously close to their own death can hope to achieve. As he had no idea the level of danger that he was in-

"Neo." Summer spoke for the first time her voice sharp and clipped a truly terrifyingly calm smile on her lips as she grinned.

"Neo. Being a _mistress_ is a complicated gesture do you think you can truly take care of Jaune?" Summer asked her fingers interlaced on the table as she gave Neo a grin that could flay flesh from bone. A grin that Neo took square on her chin and returned it back ounce for ounce.

"Of course I can! I always know how to feed him! And I know how to care for what is mine." Tai translated already wanted to curl up under the table and die.

"Really? Then how can you claim to know what is your's if you don't properly mark it." Summer hissed as Tai groaned he knew where this was gong and-

"But I do mark mine!"

"Really? I don't see your mark on Jaune."

"I don't see your mark on Tai."

"When was the last time he sat down right?"

"Summer!"

"Mom!"

"Hah! I told you he was the catcher! Pay up Jaune!" Nora said already counting her cash.

"Aw man, I was going to buy Neo ice cream!" Jaune complained as Ann's eye twitched again.

"Nora! No taking money from your brother!"

"But mom! He lost!"  
"Am I asking!?"

"No!" Nora squeaked as she turned away from her mom's furious glare and went back to eating a slice of toast.

'But I do have something!" Tai said already too far gone as Neo reached into her pocket and pulled it out. A large black ring with studded diamond rings sticking out was now held in her hands as-

"Is that a _collar?!"_ Rin almost shrieked as Neo nodded. She held out a large black collar with several long diamonds sticking out of it with the words _Property of Neo_ on it with the title **#1 SLAMPIG.** Emboldened on the bottom of it in bright bold lettering.

 _Click!_ She snapped the collar on his neck making Jaune croon as she petted his head.

"Good boy." Summer said reading her lips as-

 _"Slampig?_ The hell is that?" Nora asked confused as-

"It means he's open to sex twenty-four seven and the sole purpose of him is sexual relief," Tai said realizing his mistake as Ruby's eyes flashed silver as-

"Get your stinking collar off of _my_ sub!" Ruby shouted slamming her fist on the table kicking out her chair from behind her shooting up. Her fists balled up as-

Neo smirked. Regarding Ruby as a petulant child before taking her lips and slamming them on Jaune's Making sure to lock eyes with Ruby, Rin, Summer, Ann, Yang, Nora, and himself as she made a show of forcibly tonguing Jaune as the boy moaned into her lips-

"That's it! I've had it! You are going down!" Ruby yelled as she bent her knees launching herself at Neo and Jaune as any sense of order collapsed and the table dissolved into _anarchy._

* * *

"So you going to tell me what the hell you have been doing for the last few years? Besides becoming a big brother?" Qrow asked taking a long drag from his beer, looking at a pair of emerald eyes under fiery hair as Roman sighed.

"Well since you asked _so_ nicely! I can tell you a bit of my info." The _once_ proud hunter now a professional thief and older sibling Roman Torchwick said as he took a small sip from a cocktail.

"Ah! That's good stuff!" Roman said as Qrow rolled his eyes low offbeat country tunes played as the two sat in the far corner of a dingy bar in the shittier ends of Vale. To say Qrow was surprised when the older brother of Jaune's soo to leave this world girlfriend was an old classmate of him who he thought was long since dead.

Roman Torchwick was a name Qrow had once said on a daily basis now? He was a ghost, graduated top of his class with full honors. Had a perfect GPA for over two years straight and for a quarter of a decade was one of the premier hunters of his time. Now? Well, now Qrow had questions.

"So you want to know what happened to me?"

"I want to know how you are breathing. Last I saw you, there was a hole in your chest big enough to put my _hand_ through."

"Yeah that was a rough time, tell Summer her aim is pretty damn good!" Roman said as the low clacking of boots filled the air.

"Here you go boy's weekly special." A tan skinned waitress with a large pair of brown dog ears and red eyes said dressed in a far to small uniform. A small red corset pushed up her already ample chest and she wore a mini skirt so short it was downright criminal not that either man was complaining.

A half-naked beauty carrying a plate full of thirty chicken wings coated in barbeque sauce two baskets of fries and a pitcher of beer was never anything to complain about. Especially when she had the good grace to bend over and show off her braless chest in the process.

"There you go, boys, enjoy!"

"That's Sarah how's the night?"

"Good, good Roman. Don't get too drunk again, don't want Neo to drag your sorry ass home again."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Roman waved the waitress of as Qrow picked up a fry and crunched.

"So. Talk. The hell happened to you?" The man asked as Roman bean to dig into the chicken. Tearing it apart as Roman sighed.

"Well if I told you I became a master thief what would you say?" Roman asked Qrow raised a lone eyebrow to him. Taking his own chicken wing and downing it crunching the meat and tossing the bone down to his basket of fires as he shook his head.

"Well I would say no but my sources did say a man in white was robbing from the greater Vale area, you going to tell me why you are involved in this shit?"

"I... I got into some deep shit Qrow."

"Like what?"

"I got involved with some bad people and now I'm in hot water."

"How hot?"

"Any hotter and I might turn to _cinders,"_ Roman said a frown in his face as Qrow gave a worried look taking a long swig from his flask and pouring a pitcher.

"Ouch, that sounds like you have a lot on your plate, metaphorically speaking. So when the hell did the girl come in? Last time I checked you were the _youngest_ sibling to a proud line of cops and unless of Vale's finest were fooling around?" Qrow let the words hang in the air as Roman shook his head.

"No unfortunately for you Qrow there is nothing that juicy for you to leech off. Neo is not my biological sister. But she's like the younger sibling I never had."

"You grew up with _eight_ sisters. How the hell no why the hell do you want more siblings? I thought you hated them anyway?" Qrow asked as he started in on his fries a low cheer came from the bar as some sports team did something as Roman rolled his eyes. Taking out a cigar-

 _"Roman_! You know there is no smoking in the bar!"

"Oh come on Sarah! It's just one!"

"No way cowboy. You either go outside or I stop giving Neo free lunch and dinner!"

"Fine! Fine! Women am I right?" Roman mumbled as Qrow nodded.

"I get you but that doesn't answer the question. How the hell did you become an older brother?"

"Can't a hardened criminal grow a heart and take care of a random stray?"

'They can but Oobleck wanted a kid with you for years, why not settle with your partner?"

"I... that's complicated ok."

"How so?"

"I can't see her right now."

"Because?"

"Because I am a god damn criminal Qrow!"

'So what? You came into Beacon as a thief. Ozpin let you in then made you a damned team leader too. Why do you think he won't make an exception twice?"

"I don't! I just... look I'm mixed up in something big, _very_ big right now. I can't just walk away you know?"

"No, I don't if you want me to help you then show me," Qrow said as Roman looked him hard in the eye the two having a mini stair down as dingy country songs played in the far back as-

"Fine. You want to see what's putting a roof over my head? Let me show you. Sarah! We are taking this to go! And put something pink in a box for Neo she loves that shit."

* * *

Qrow had prepared himself for this.

"Ok, we are here," Roman said as the two stood in front of a massive metal door, the two of them stood in the outskirts of the shadier part of Vale. The two shivered in the cool night air as they stared at a massive warehouse by the docks. The sound of seagull squawks filled the air as Qrow groaned.

"Why did it have to be the docks? I hate the water."

"Say's the bird, we are in the ass end of Vale here, no unwanted visitors if you catch my drift," Roman said walking up to a silver keypad and punching in a multi-digit code. As the thief grumbled under his breath before leaning forward as a light green light scanned his face before a loud beep! Filled the air as the door to the warehouse began to lift up.

"Fair warning Qrow this is some heavy shit. If you want to back off now I understand."

"And have sat in the cold for nothing? Hell no." Qrow thought as he steeled himself. He did not know what Roman was into but he knew it was bad. He was expecting dust. That would be the best case scenario. Roman as was a dust smuggler for Vale.

"Follow me then," Roman said as he waved Qrow forward the man took a deep breath and followed. The two entered a room within a room. There was a smaller door that was attached to a wall. There was a building _in_ a building. The smaller building was like the first but with sold slab walls and a tiny door at the front of it.

"The hell is that?"

"Extra precautions. I can't be too careful in my line of work Qrow. I already almost lost my life over this and I won't take that chance again." Roman said as the door behind them closed Qrow narrowed his eyes, he felt his scythe slung over his back as for a moment he wished he was back home in the _cluster fuck_ that was the Rose Xiao-Long household.

Even if it was going to be bird brother for the next week Qrow had a sinking feeling it would be better than whatever the hell Roman was going to show him.

Though he soon shook that thought when images of a furious Summer and Ann entered his mind and made him shudder. Better whatever illegal shit he has than that. Qrow thought as Roman typed in another code to the small keypad, before getting another retinal scan and even putting his palm? Taking off a gloved hand and scanning it as the were a loud beeping! Sound as the smaller door opened revealing a bright white light.

"Roman the hell is going on? You got a room _in_ a room, two fucking keypads and rental scanners Reinforced doors and a palm reader? What the hell are you hiding?" Qrow asked a left wave of terror in his spine as Roman growled.

A look of pure rage coming over his face as he balled up his fists.

"Qrow, after I got my first gut check I realized that the world was not a good place. That if you want to get ahead in the world you got to do things that you don't want to do."

"Roman the hell are you saying?"

"Sometimes you got to hurt people to get what you want Qrow."

"No... Roman don't tell me, you got into trafficking?!"

 _"Worse."_

 _"Worse!?_ The hell is worse than that?!"

'Dammit, Qrow! I need to talk to someone about this! I had to make decisions that were good for me!"

"What does that mean?!"

"It's just like I told Glynda! This is the future Qrow! We need to start making the hard choices and get out hands dirty!"

"What are you saying, man!?"

"I"m saying she made me the man I am today! I told Glynda that I needed to do this! That if I didn't sell then somebody else would!"

"Dear Oum you sell drugs. What do you sell? Cocaine? Weed? Hell! Don't tell me! _Daisy poppers?!"_ Qrow asked his face a mix of pure terror and shock as Roman shook his head as he let a small self-deprecating smile come over his face.

"No Qrow, I did something far, far worse."

"Worse than _Daisy Poppers!?_ Roman what the hell did you get involved with!?" Qrow asked fear in his voice as he reached for his scythe.

"You going to shoot me Qrow? You going to shoot your friend?"

"I'm going to do the right thing! I have two nieces Roman! And I have three other kids that might as well be my nieces and nephew! The boy ain't that smart but the girls are something! If you are selling something worse than Daisy Poppers I can't let you get away with that!"

Fuck me! Roman what the hell did you get involved with! You are a good man! You were always a shit but you were a good guy! You wanted to be a hunter for Oum's sake!

"I have to do this Qrow! I need the lien!"

"Nothing is worth whatever the hell you are doing Roman!"

"Neo needs a roof over her head Qrow and I am going to give it to her!"

'Roman she deserves a big brother who doesn't sell drugs that kill you before you hit thirty! That's what she needs a big brother with some god damned dignity!" Qrow snarled as Roman growled slamming his fist against the wall of the building.

 _Thud!_ You don't know what's it's like Qrow! I have seen the future! This is it!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do! Take a look dammit! Judge me after you see what I know!"

"You are making a big mistake Roman! When I see what's in that room I'm calling Oobleck!" Qrow snarled stomping forward into the room braced to see the horror that was inside of the damned room as he broke into the wall of light and-

 _"Onii-Chan!"_ A bright feminine voice said as Qrow froze, his limbs went slack and his jaw fell open. Qrow's eyes widened to the point of saucers as he felt his jaw drop. His mouth fell and hung open as he froze in place reality stopped time stopped the whole world stopped run down as-

"Roman? What the _fuck_ is this?!" Qrow asked his mind racing struggling and failing to put together whatever the hell was in front of him as-

"It's the truth Qrow after Glynda saw what I was doing she couldn't take it! I had to go underground! I had to-

"You sell _body pillows!?_ " Qrow gagged as he saw them. Row after row of long cylindrical body pillows, all with a highly colorized and stylized version of animated women with large breasts dressed in scantily clad outfits or naked on them as-

"I don't sell body pillows! I am in the business of making and selling used body pillows!" Roman said slamming a foot down as-

 _"Baka! What are you looking at!?"_

 _"Don't stare at me like that!"_

 _"Welcome home honey! Would you like dinner, a foot rub or me?"_ The body pillows spoke as if they were interacting with him. The pillows all had women with either pale or tanned skin on them as-

"Roman?! What the hell is all of this!?"

"This is how I make a damn living Qrow! I make and sell used body pillows for the people! It's how I make my money!" Roman shouted stomping his foot on the ground his eyes glaring.

"Roman?! Why!?"

"Why!? Why am I selling _used_ body pillows!? Qrow its like I told Glynda before she found out about all of this crap!"

"Glynda knows of this?!"

"Why do you think she sent Summer after me!?"

"She sent Summer to chase you for selling _used_ body pillows!?"

"Glynda couldn't handle the truth Qrow! _Used_ body pillows are the future goddammit!" Roman yelled as Qrow heard a keyword that made him pause.

"Wait. Wait. You are not selling drugs?"

"What? Why the fuck would I sell drugs? You know I don't mess with that."

"You don't sell drugs and you don't sell dust?"

"Dust? That's how you get in debt to seductive demigods with fire powers that make your life a living hell and you get killed by a five foot six piece of jailbait on top of an Atlas battleship in a fucking cluster fuck of a coup de tat and die _far_ before your time not getting nearly _half_ the amount of screen time that you deserved and the fandom gets so pissed of they start making a shitty fanfiction about you!"

"I... that is an _oddly_ specific answer," Qrow said eyeing Roman suspiciously before shaking his head.

"Wait, wait, I can well I can not understand how you are selling body pillows-

" _Used_ body pillows." Roman pointed out as Qrow paused again a look of dumbstruck confusion on his face.

"I... how do you make them _used?_ " Qrow asked as he narrowed his eyes at Roman.

 _"Company secret,"_ Roman said fast as a bullet as Qrow froze.

"Company secret!? The fuck is your company?"

 _"Roman Torchwick Body Pillow hotline_. You got a fetish _I_ got a five-foot-long two wide pillow with a barely legal half dressed girl on it!"

"I! I don't even know what to say..."

"You want one? I could get you a deal-

"What!? NO! _Who_ the hell buys these things!?"

"Does it matter? I have a whole network of seasoned consumers all lined up for the most quality of body pillows of the more specialized quality." Roman said as Qrow looked down at the sacks of pillows-

"This one has a fucking _cock!"_

"That's a _fetish."_

"That's on a girl!"

"As I was saying-

"Roman!? Why the fuck are you selling used body pillows!? How do you _make_ something used in the first place!?" Qrow demanded as he noticed something crusty on all of the pillows as most seemed to be stuck with some kind of odd hardened fluid on them.

"Don't worry about how I made them just know that I did! This is a company secret!"

"How long have you been doing this!?"

"For the last five years."

"You have spent the last five years selling body pillows?"

"Selling _used_ body pillows I'll have you know!"

"Selling?! Really who the fuck buys them!?"

"We here at the RTBF take customer privacy _very_ seriously I'll have you know!" Roman hissed as Qrow felt like he was in a fever dream. Roman. The former friend once classmate and assumed! Criminal mastermind was not making a living selling drugs, dust or trafficking but instead was making money selling used body pillows to clients in Vale.

"There's just _no_ way," Qrow said backing up his eyes rolling his brain now wanting for Roman to be selling fucking dust, _that_ would make sense.

"Yes, there is a way! It took me five long years to corner the used body pillow market in Vale! It was not easy!"

"There was competition!?'

"There was a lot of it! It took me five years to become the kingpin of used body pillows!"

"And you make a living?!"

"Eight figures."

 _"Eight!?"_

"It's a lucrative market."

"I don't fucking believe this you ran away! Got shot at! And make my team worry! You made Oobleck worry! She still has the fucking engagement ring on her finger when you asked her to marry you! And you ran away all to sell used body pillows!?"

"It was something I _needed_ to do Qrow! If I didn't' sell these pillows who would?!"

"Why do they _need_ to be sold!? What do you fucking get out of this?!"

 _"Money_. A lot of money." Roman said his face a calm mask of calmness as Qrow smacked his forehead.

"I actually don't believe this. You sell body pillows and this is why Glynda hates you!?"

"She hates me because she could not see what I saw! The potential of body pillows!"

"What potential!?"

"The potential that makes the simple rule that I live my life by! The rule that I made this company on!"

"And that is? I'm afraid to ask."

 _"No Waifu, No Laifu."_

* * *

Jaune was having what you might call an interesting day.

"Jaune! Help me with breakfast!"

"Yes, Rin! Coming Rin!" Jaune said running up to help his sister carry the massive pitcher of orange juice as he took the pitcher.

"I got it!"

"Jaune!"

"Yes, Nora!?"

"The pancakes need syrup!" Nora cried as Jaune nodded putting the OJ on top of the table running to the pantry to get the syrup for Nora and-

"Jaune Arc!"

"Yes, mother!"

"Why are you not setting the table!?"

"I am mother!" Jaune said already feeling the strain of the day. He was going to be pushed all around all day by his sisters and mother as he rolled his eyes.

"But it's not set!?" Ann yelled at her youngest child her magenta eyes glaring daggers as Jaune winced.

"Sorry _, mother!"_

"Don't say sorry just do it!"

"Yes, mom!" Jaune yelled as he sighed. This was just part of his life, he was on a strick! Schedule now, there was no way that he could have a second of ree time! Ever since his family figured out about Neo they gave him almost no free time to keep to himself. From the moment he woke up to the moment he went to sleep he was surrounded by either his adoptive family or his?

 _My other adoptive family?_ Jaune thought as he tried to piece together what his real family was like. He was not the actual son of Ann, but he was also not the son of Summer and Tai. Making him technically the adopted child of both.

 _Who is my real family?_ Jaune wondered as he finally finished setting the table.

"Jaune! Come down and eat!"

"Yes, mother!" Jaune said as he sat down. This was his day. He woke up with Nora bouncing on his bed, like usual but now instead of _just_ doing her chores he was forced to do double chores for the day. Then he was either in school or in with Summer's children. As his day was packed. His sisters never let him out of his sight and his time with Neo was woefully cut short. He wanted to be with his girlfriend and he wanted to also spend time with his family but now?

"Jaune! You will be with Ruby today, then Ren and Nora will pick you up at seven pm. If you are not with Ruby and her family all day! There will be consequences for you!" Ann threatened her eyes alight with the threat of punishment as Jaune nodded.

"Yes mom but... mom I have a girlfriend and I want to spend time with her you know?" Jaune asked and regretted in instantly.

"Jaune you will not see that woman again!"

"But mom!"

"Don't you but mom me young man!"

"That's not fair!"

"I don't care! Now go to your room and get ready for the day!" Ann shouted as Jaune sighed this was not fair. Neo and him only had sex forty eight times! So what they had sex in his mom's bed? Or in Aunt Summer's couch? Or that one time he walked our in her leotard with a pair of cat ears! That was what Neo liked not him!

"Fine I'll-

Jaune paused as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Jaune sighed running to the door hoping to get away from his family as-

"Neo?!" Jaune shouted as Neo appeared as soon as he opened the door, the heterochromatic beauty smiled as Jaune threw open the door.

"Neo! What are you doing-

His words were cut off as grinned evily before shooting forward. Neo touched his shoulder smiled and they bother shattered into a thousand pieces of glass…

* * *

Neo had an odd sense of _fun._ When Jaune wanted to have fun he played video games, when Neo wanted to have fun she liked to fight a bunch of guys in Grimm mask in downtown Vale.

 _"Get down!"_ A man yelled as Jaune sighed, blocking his rifle but before punching him in the gut. Sending him flying across the room.

This was not the first man Jaune punched, it was the twentieth? If he counted right. Jaune was currently in some warehouse fighting for body pillows? Neo said that this was the warehouse of a rough body pillow wing of the White Fang of the _Neko, Neko_ variant. Jaune didn't really care. Neo had beat up have the men without him. Beating him down with a parasol as they fought Jaune sighed this was borning, he wanted to hang out with Neo! Just Neo not beat up some-

 _"Die."_ Jaune never heard the shot. One second he was standing still the next there was a hot rush of air by his face. A bullet hit his head and he fell. Blood spilled out of his wound as he hit the floor.

A silent cry was heard before something that sounded like the crunching of a grape-filled his ears as he hit the ground. His body twitched and spasmed as-

"Neo?" Jaune asked his lover had him in her lap her eyes alight with fear and confusion. Her eyes no longer confident and strong. She was scared, no terrified. Her limbs shook like they were being electrocuted. Neo signed something? He could not make it out but-

 _Wet?_ Jaune thought as tears hit his face. Neo was crying something she had never done before.

"Don't cry Neo," Jaune said as he felt cold? His limbs refused to move and he felt os light. He didn't feel good he felt off.

"I... I don't feel so good." Jaune said as time stopped he was hurt, that bullet hit hard way too hard. His eyes were covered in blood and his limbs felt like they were made of lead.

He gagged once as he felt he heart thump once, twice then stop as Neo screamed an ungodly sound came for her mouth as Jaune's body went limp his breathing halted in his chest and his entire body began to seize and go lax, his breathing finally went to none and he slipped from this world-

 _"OK! OK! That's enough!"_ A loud booming voice said as Jaune froze his limbs felt better? Sure he was still bleeding but he was alive?

"Neo?" Jaune asked as he looked up Neo was frozen a look of pure torment on his face as she held him her tears were-

"Stuck?" Jaune asked he saw Neo's tears were stuck in mid-air. They had halted as well as her? Neo was still impossibly still as she held his body close.

"Neo? Are you-

 _"She's fine you damned idiot! How are you?"_ A booming voice said as Jaune turned around. He saw a glowing ball of light? Floating about the floor as-

"What's happening?" Jaune asked standing up noticing that everything had stopped. The air was frozen parts of a falling flaming ceiling were all around him. Many knocked out bodies and own missing a head, brains pumped laid before him and-

 _"You damn idiot! You got killed!"_ The sphere of light said as Jaune paused.

"I got killed!?"

 _"Yes! Yes, you little shit! You got your ass killed!"_ The orb shouted? Or it pulled as Jaune heard the voice in his head and-

"Who are you?"

 _"Me? Don't worry about it. I'm the one who knocked your defective ass down to Remnant."_

"What?!"

 _"You heard me, I helped make you, you could say thank you!"_

"You are my parent!?"

 _"What!? NO! Well, yes not in the way you think! I created you from literally nothing but that's not the point!"_ The orb yelled as Jaune paused.

"You made me? What am I? I'm not like my friends."

 _"No shit you are a demigod."_

"A what?!"

 _"You were supposed to be an actual god but you were defective. So I kicked your ass down here. Be lucky I was going to delete you but I didn't."_

"Thanks?"

 _"Your welcome. Now listen up your ass died!"_

"That's bad?"

 _"No shit! You are the main character of this shitty story! You can't die!"_

"I'm the main character?"

 _"Yes. Congrats someones paying good money to make you a harem god so be happy! Now listen I can save your ass once but that's it!"_

"Why just once?"

 _"Plot device."_

"What?"

 _"I can only save you once it makes it dramatic when you are in life or death situations later on."_

"I... ok?"

 _"Good. Now while I'm here mainly to answer some audience question I can answer several questions for you! Whatever you want to know just ask."_

"Why am I so strong?"

 _"You are a literal demigod. You are above everybody else."_

"But Ruby-

 _"Ah. Let me rephrase you are a demigod. You are not a god. You are strong but not invincible there are things that can and will hurt, stalk, hunt and kill you if given the chance."_

"I.. ok can you tell me what they are?"

 _"Sure? What else am I doing right? For one silver eyes. Anyone with silver eyes cancels any and ALL of you demigod powers if you are within a twenty-foot radius of them. If you are around them you are just a normal guy with no powers."_

"I have powers?!"

 _"Super strength, damn near invincibility if you unlock your aura! Really unlock that it will save your life. You are a creature mostly made up of the god of light so if you touch a Grimm you purify it killing it instantly."_

"That explains the woods."

 _"You are damn right it does. Now, remember silver eyes are your demise ok?"_

"OK! Anything else?"

 _"Yes. In this world, you have something called natural predators."_

"Natural predators?"

" _Basically there is something called magic. There are beings made of magic some of them do not like you, and there are many that will hunt you."_

"Like what?!"

 _"I can't say."_

"Why not?!"

 _"Plot device."_

"Bull shit!"

 _"Maybe but if you see anyone with mismatched eyes that seem to glow look out. They are literally born to kill, hunt, subdue, or train you. Be careful."_

 _Doesn't Neo have that?_ Jaune thought as he nodded.

"Anything else?"

 _"Yeah, you are strong but you can get hurt, you can bleed and you can die. You take more damage from magic than most. Look out for people called Maidens they will fuck your day up like you have no idea."_

"Ok."

 _"Also this is a harem story fo prepare for a lot of girlfriends."_

"I get a harem? But I only want Neo."

 _"How cute, not you are getting a harem-_

"I don't want one!"

 _"People in Vacuo want ice water now calm down! So far you got over half you harem down you just need a catgirl, a tsundere princess, the rouge maiden, the disciplinarian, the edgy birdy, the cold dom, the trap, the fashionista and let's see the bunny girl! What kind of harem don't have a bunny girl?"_

"That's a lot of girls."

 _"Damn straight."_

"So... what now?"

 _"Well, I'm going to heal you."_

"Plot device?"

 _"Plot device."_

"Ok go on."

 _"Then you are going to win a lottery ticket for a family trip to Atlas and Vacuo."_

"Plot device?"

" _Now you are learning! Then the next part of the story starts your harem grows."_ The orb said as Jaune nodded blood still falling from his head.

"What am I going to tell my family?"

 _"I got that covered. Neo will remember taking you for a date. The Fang attacked you and you fought back. You will be a hero to your family and her and Neo will be even more in love with you."_

"That sounds good? Wait! Neo loves me!?"

 _"She loves you a lot. So does Ann."_

"Of course she does! She's my mom!"

 _"Jaune she loves you in a way that most mothers should not. Just to let you know."_

"What does that mean?"

 _"It means that one of these days your mom and you might have a rather heated moment sooner or later. Probably with the edgy bird."_

"Who is the _edgy bird?"_

 _"You'll see when the next chapter drops."_

"When is that?"

 _"No idea the commissioner has not paid for it yet so hell if I know what's going to happen."_

"I... ok so what now?"

 _"Now? Wake up."_ The light said as the world flash white and Jaune gagged. When he woke up he was in a bright white room. Surround with pale walls the steady _beep!_ Of hospital, machines filled his ears. He was in a bed with several tubes running in his chest. His head was heavily bandaged and felt like hell.

Where am I? Jaune thought as he felt it, soft? There was something soft on his left arm. As he turned his head he choked. Neo and Ruby were on his left are. Both girls clutching his arm for dear life. On his right were Rin and Nora. Both refused to let go of him.

At the end of the room was Ann. She was knocked out on a hospital chair she and everyone in the room looked like they had not left in days. Everyone was a mess. Neo's hair was a mess, she looked like she had not taken care of it in a day.

Ruby's cloak was tattered it had not been washed in days and it was _beyond_ dirty, Nora had dried tears on her cheeks and her hair looked like it had not seen a comb in days. Rin looked tired even knocked out it seemed like she had not slept in a week as-

The door to the room opened as Yang walked in with Summer and Tai carrying bags of fast food as-

 _"Jaune!"_ Yang shouted her eyes look to his as everyone work up and-

 _"Jaune?!"_

 _"Baby brother!"_

 _"Jaune!"_

 _"My baby!"_

 _"I knew he was alive!"_

 _"!"_

A series of voice yelled as Jaune sighed once before being smothered in a mass of warm sisterly flesh as he sighed it was _rough_ being the main character of his own harem story...

* * *

 **AN: And there we go! Another chapter of God's Mistake! Jaune got out of that hot seat at home! Neo might be just a _bit_ of a sprite! And there is magic in the air! Or in Neo... Then! We finally see what Roman has been doing over the past few years and I think we can all agree he is doing _god's work!_ Selling body pillows for the masses, correction selling _used_ body pillows to the masses. Then Jaune is told _what_ he is ina meta breaking moment and now? Well, I have no idea. I don't know what the client wants but rest assured! God's Mistake will continue! Eventually. And if anyone else wanters ther owns Jaune story? Com rate is a dollar per five hundred words so until next time! Love Struck is next so enjoy!**


	4. Kiny cat get's a whap

**AN: OK! Another day another God's Mistake! We are back boys, Jaune is in deep! Saved from the fang and now on rest. Jaune's about to go on one _helluva_ trip! It's time for him to meet Neo's big brother, an OC joins the mix you should _love_ him and Jaune and the families go to Menagerie where he meets a reclusive cat girl with a... _preference_ for humans... all this and more in this chapter of God's Mistake!**

* * *

For _Jaune Ren, Valkyrie Arc_ things were going well.

"Jaune! _AH!_ " Nora said sitting on her brother's bed, holding up a piece of bacon in a fork.

"AH!" Jaune said only to gag as Nora jammed her bacon right down his mouth! Stuffing his tight face with her special Nora meat as she giggled.

"There you go, bro! Eat my _meat_ and get big and strong!" Nora said making Jaune choke down her meat. Jaune groaned even if Nora Rin his mother Ann and the whole Rose Xiao-long family were taking care of them the would still get a bit over enthused with his self-care.

After being let out of the hospital, he was finally able to be on his own his bullet wounds had healed and a teary-eyed Neo and Ruby who had somehow managed to settle their differences and bury the hatchet were even getting along!

A good thing in Jaune's mind as his girlfriend, scratch that his mistress and his now recently reinstated big Sistress were on good terms could only mean good things for his future!

"Eat up bro! We got a long day ahead of ourselves! I want to climb the hills behind Ruby's house looking for gold today!" Nora said a manic grin on the teenager as Jaune blinked.

"There is gold behind the hills?"

"Of course there is! Ruby said she saw a leprechaun there the other day, so there has to be gold!"

"Ok... what are we going to do when we find the leprechaun?"

"Simple we ask it where the gold is so we can steal it!"

"What if it does not want to give us the gold?"

"The we will do the only thing we can and _break_ his legs!" Nora shouted making Jaune gulp as he was sure his sibling was going to get them both killed.

 _What can you do? It's the price of being a little brother._ Jaune thought smiling as he prepared his body for the pounding that Nora would put him through.

"Ok, then bro get dressed! Get your punching arms on cause we are going on an adventure!"

"I... put my arms on?" Jaune asked as Nora nodded.

"Put them fists on Jaune let's go see if we need to break some fools legs!" Nora hissed as Jaune felt his other sister rolling her eye he knew Rin did not pity him as he set out…

* * *

 _"Nora!_ Look out!" Jaune yelled as a Grimm fizzled he tapped the Ursa's face and the monster went slack it's red eyes flashed blue as it fell to its knees its life force bleeding out as Nora stood on its head placing her pure white boots with pink hearts painted on with a hammer of all things passed on them Her hiking books affectionately called her leg breakers danced on top of it! Nora's boots were top of the line bribes-

 _Gifts_ from Uncle grow gave her colored with pink laces and thick soles she also was her usual pale skirt that fluttered in the air as she grinned.

"Onward _squire!_ Victory awaits us!"

"Nora get down!" Jaune yelled jumping over Nora punching a Beowulf that almost took his adopted sisters head off! The monster spattered into red past his punch popped it like a water balloon covering them both in blood and offal.

"Nora! What were you thinking!?"

"That my brave little brother would come to defend me! Now onward!" Nora said not even pausing grinning a manic grin that made Jaune groan; he knew they would be in trouble for this going far into the woods hunting down a leprechaun while fighting Grimm!?

"Nora maybe we should go back? I mean maybe mom _is_ making pancakes?" Jaune said tossing a hail merry as Nora laughed.

"HAH! Jaune when we find my leprechaun I can buy us all the pancakes _we_ can eat now come on!" Nora said as Jaune saw a hoard of more Ursa approaching the monstrous black shapes lumbered out of the woods making Jaune sigh.

"If you say so, sis..."

"I sure do now come on brave squire! Your sister demands that you clean her woods! Now get out there and make me some Grimm pancakes!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Jaune yelled as he jumped off and began to charge the Grimm.

"Go get em you _sexy dense fucker!_ Make me _wet!"_ Nora hissed as her bro attacked. The duo or single Jaune had killed all of the Grimm that had dared attack him or more importantly his sister.

Jaune did not really care for his well being aside from not wanting to die he had little to no self-preservation instincts maybe because grown men could not harm him, and most weapons could not put a dent in him.

But if you tried to harm his family? Or his sisters? That was when you were asking for it.

Whack! Jaune punched a Beowulf turning the monster into a blast of red paste. The thing blew open like someone had pumped water into it. The thing turned into nothing as Jaune narrowed his eyes.

"Back off my sister!' Jaune hissed the Grimm falling as-

 _"Squire!_ Come forward! We need to claim this land! For the sake of myself and pancakes!" Nora said pointing forward smiling ear to ear. She took a commanding pose on a large rock surrounded by disintegrating Grimm corpses her once pristine outfit was turned a bright red, both of them were covered in blood and guts. All of their clothes were splattered with blood and gore and they looked like they had come right out of a horror movie!

"Nora! Can we go home _now_?" Jaune asked pausing to uppercut a charging Ursa his punch took the things neck clean off its body the monster's head was torn open as Jaune sighed.

"What!? Go home!? Jaune we have just started! I want a Grim coat by the end of the day! I want fur Ursa boots! A Beowulf cape and a crown made of the chitin of a Deathstalker!" Nora yelled loudly pointing to the sky as Jaune jumped.

"Nora down!" Jaune yelled as an Ursa somehow snuck up behind her taking her entirely by surprise, Nora gasped as a massive shadow fell over her as she gulped.

 _"Mr. Wiggles?"_ Nora asked calling on the name of her stuffed Ursa at home as the monster roared and a massive claw fell on her…

* * *

 _"AH!_ That's much better!" Nora said splashing downward; she had been covered in Grimm gore after her little brother had saved her own life! Jaune splattered the Grimm like a gnat on the ceiling! Taking it down in one swift hit!

 _"AH!_ He was so cute! You are fighting for your sister aren't you Jaune?" Nora asked splashing in a nearby stream; she was naked as the day she was bathed the guts of the Grimm and had needed to wash off in a nearby creek.

"I'm just splashing in a stream! All alone and _vulnerable_! I would be _helpless_ if a certain little brother with _raging unchecked hormones_ fueled by weeks of pent up sex drive and overcome with lust would come by and in a lust fueled further pin down his older sister and let her _ravage_ him!" Nora said already grinning as her plan came to fruition. Getting Jaune out of the house was simple enough.

Wake up early making breakfast for her mom and sister! Then get a whole day to _play_ with Jaune!

And if her play lead to both of them being but naked in a stream miles away from the nearest stealing sister in law or crazy girlfriend? And Jaune was overcome by his _base_ instincts when he not being able to help it snuck a peek at his stepsister when she was at her most vulnerable!? Oh, what was she going to do? She had to let her brother have his way with her! She was going her job as an older sibling!

"Oh, Jaune! I _know_ you are looking! A certain sibling is all naked vulnerable and willing!"

"I'm not looking, sis! I'm waiting for you to get out!" Jaune called as Nora winced her body froze in place like someone had pressed pause on a remote as a dangerous tick came over her eyes. Turquoise orbs winced in pain as Nora felt her cheeks heat up.

"Oh no! I have tripped in the stream! Silly me! I am facing down and my rear is all pointed in the air! What if someone saw me?" Nora askes shaking her hips waiting for the snap of branches to reveal a horny brother and-

"Don't stay down sis! You'll catch a cold!" Jaune shouted as Nora's wince became a chronic twitch.

Nora knew that she was attractive as conventional beauty went. She had nice shapely hips a smooth curvy figure, her breasts while not the monsters of cow flesh that was Yang's unnecessary slabs of fat were a decent pair of C's.

Perky and soft the color of fresh milk with twin pink mountain tops would catch the eyes of any man! Her arms were as pumped as Yang's and she could crack open a watermelon with her thighs _alone_! Uncle Qrow was still paying her for that one!

"An Oums'mas to remember." Nora sighed before shaking her head. She had a brother to seduce! Jaune was her younger brother and not only had he looked at other women he had gotten a girlfriend and got his cherry popped by someone other than her!? _HERESY!_

"Oh, Jaune! I'm all dizzy! I bet I could start slapping my but!" Nora said slapping the most potent part of her anatomy the famed Valkyrie booty! Not even Yang's massive wastes of flesh could compare to the power of the _Valkyrie booty!_

Her nice plump rear was her best asset! Or as she called it _asset!_ Better than most actual woman's and she knew that she could pull eyes! Nora winced as she took her and began to spank her ass!

Twin whaps of flesh on flesh filled the air as Nora spanked her ass. Whap! She beat herself her other cheeks as red as her hair shaking her hips seductively.

 _He better be fucking there, waiting to fuck me till I can't walk upright for a month! I swear to god if he's not I'm going to break his legs and ride him till I knock out from pleasure!_

"Nora don't stay out too long! I need to take my bath too!" Jaune yelled and-

"Jaune! Your elder sister who you are _not_ related to you by blood! Is but naked in the middle of the woods with no one around spanking her ass in the open! What are you going to do!?"

"Wait till you get changed?" Jaune asked as she frowned he wished Nora would hurry up he was covered in Grimm blood and wanted to take a bath.

"Nora! Come on! It's getting dark!" Jaune complained it was true the sky was now a hazy orange the sun beginning its slow journey down the horizon line the massive ball of fire stitched a brilliant line of orange and red across the sky a brilliant confluence of colors and-

 _"GOD DAMMIT! What does a girl have to do to get pushed down and fucked stupid by her dense as fuck stepbrother!?"_ Nora's furious voice came over the bush line as Jaune paused.

"Nora?"

"No shit!" Nora yelled bursting out of the bushes her still gore-soaked clothes drying Nora burst out covered in water naked as the day she was born and-

"You finished your bath? Can I go in now?" Jaune asked his eyes looking up and _down_ Nora's naked flesh he looked up then down blinked once and settled his gaze back on her twitching eyes.

"Can I go, sis?"

"Can you go?!"

"Yeah, can I come to-

"You can cum in me!" Nora yelled tackling Jaune to the ground, not an easy feat, Nora had to use all of her considerable leg strength and catching Jaune off guard pinning him to the grass as-

"Do you want to hug?"

"Hug!? I want to you pin me down and make me yours!" Nora shouted her desire finally breaking through as-

"K," Jaune said taking her wrist and flipping her down, he pinned her to the floor effortlessly taking her wrist pinning them to the top of her head spreading her legs with his feet. Exposing her supple inner thighs as Nora's eyes went wide as dinner plates.

"I! Jaune!" Nora squeaked her face turning a rosy red as Jaune pinned and _spread_ his elder sister.

"Yes? You said to pin you down and make me yours, so I'm going to do that."

"I... please _be gentle,"_ Nora said blushing wildly as-

"Ok, I'll be gentle."

Jaune pushed forward his face nuzzling Nora's neck and-

"Jaune? Do you want to take off your pants?" Nora asked her heart beating out of her chest. Her legs shook and rubbed together as she prepared to have one of the most important experiences of her life!

 _This is it! This is it! Jaune's going to fuck me! I'm sorry Rin! I know we said we would share but I need him!"_

"Take them off? Why would I do that?"

"Jaune we can't do it with them on you know?"

"No... I can hug you with my pants on see?" Jaune asked wrapping Nora in a tight hug.

"There you go, I'm hugging you making you my sis-

 _"OOF!"_ Jaune gagged Nora's punch landed squared in his gut and lifted him off the ground making his eyes bulge out of his skull as she screamed.

 _"IDIOT!"_

"What did I _do!?"_

* * *

Hours later Nora and Jaune crept back to their home.

"Why are we climbing to my room?"

"Mom knows we are out of late! She's waiting downstairs! So quiet!"

Nora hissed both of them sneaking into Jaune's pitch black room-

"We made it!" Nora said as a light flickered on the reveal two teens covered in mud, blood and just about every other foul liquid. The two engaged in more mud wrestling on the way back as they ran into more Grimm on the way down. The two might have seen many monsters on the way up and down the mountain but no amount of angry red eyes held a candle to the magenta eyes glare as Ann Rin stared.

 _"Nora, Jaune_... so glad you came back," Ann said taking a long sip of a small white cup of tea, she leaned back in the recliner of the room, the older woman was dressed in long flowing green robes. Her outfit perfectly accented her curvy figure letting her long legs the color of tanned snow flow out as she sharp magenta eyes locked dead onto Nora as he gulped.

 _"Mom!?_ What are you doing here!?" Nora asked her legs shaking as her mother gave her a withering glare looking up and down her mud-soaked outfit her eyes narrowing into small slits as she saw the nearly ruined pristine outfit of her daughter.

"Well, I could be asking you the same thing daughter-

"Hi, mom!"

"Hello, Jaune... Nora? Do I spank you now or _after_ you lie?" Ann asked as Nora felt her blood freeze as she was caught red-handed...

"So? Tell me just how mad should I be?" Ann asked raising an eyebrow her eyes not leaving her troublesome daughter as Nora gulped!

"Not mad at all? I mean your children just came back from a simple hike in the woods! You should be happy to see us, mom!" Nora said laughing awkwardly as Ann cocked her head.

"Jaune."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Tell me what happened today?"

"I went hiking with Nora why?"

"What _else_ happened to you?"

"What else happened to me what do you mean mom?"

"I mean wha _t else_ did you do when you went hiking?"

"We got lost and ended up getting all muddy why?" Jaune asked his innocent tone made it clear to Ann that he was not lying but she needed to dig a bit to make him give a confession.

"And the blood on your clothes? I do not see any injuries on you so unless you two have become serial killers..."

"Oh, that? It's from Grimm that I killed why?"

"Jaune!"

"One week Nora, no T.V., scrolls _or_ pancakes." Ann laid out her daughter's punishment as Nora gasped, her eyes widened and she looked like she was stabbed in her back.

"What!? It's Jaune's fault!" Nora said as Jaune blinked.

"It's my fault? What did I do?"

"I! _You!_ You did everything! It is all your fault, not mine!"

"Blaming your brother? _Two weeks."_ Ann added a week to the punishment as Nora looked ready to faint.

"That's not fair! I didn't do anything!"

"Mom she did not do anything, why is she getting punished?"

"Because she pushed the blame to others while you take it for others now both of you get into the shower."

"Can I have a story before bed?" Jaune asked as Ann smiled nodding her head in a mother fashion as she rubbed Jaune's filthy mud casked head.

"Of course you can Jaune. I would never say no to you."

"Can I have a story too?"

"Of course you can Nora now both of you off to the shower you smell awful," Ann added as they nodded and began to shuffle to the shower.

* * *

Neo was having a good day but that was not surprising all day's to Neo were good days. Except when her edition of a lover was getting his ass killed those days were not good at all.

 _"AHH!_ " Jaune said as he put a spoon of ice cream in one's mouth she took it smiling at her lover.

Jaune hand feed Neo like the royalty that she should be treated as. It was a lazy day for the two of them. No nosy family Roman was out on an errand or whatever the hell illegal thing he was doing at the time.

Neo smiled. She knew that she had a long day ahead of herself. Or long for Jaune he was going to be pampering her for it, so it was not that long to her or by her count that is.

"Neo, what are we going today?"

 _"Nothing love just you pampering me as you should."_ Neo signed as Jaune smiled to his lover.

"Ok then so what's for breakfast then?" Jaune asked as Neo only gave him an off-kilter smile her multi-colored eyes shot open as she put a finger to her lip. She flexed on the massive couch that Roman had stolen for her fifteenth birthday. Really Roman could have just bought her the sofa he was rich enough but some habits died hard.

Not that Neo complained as long as she got what she wanted that was what mattered. Everything else was secondary to the extreme.

It went _Neo's_ needs, _Roman's_ needs, _Jaune's_ needs and everyone else was a distant tertiary need that rarely got addressed if it did at all...

 _DING!_ Neo's scroll went off as she sighed rolling her eyes as she looked down Roman had texted her he needed her to do him a favor…

That made Neo growl she wanted to be spoon-fed ice cream by her lover all day not do work.

But now she was forced to do both…

 _"Jaune I have to go on an errand Roman will take you home."_

"Your brother right?" Jaune asked as Neo nodded.

 _"Yes and be sure to not tell your parents about him ok?"_

"Got it but really how long is he going to play hide and seek with my mom and aunt Summer?" Jaune asked as Neo smiled kissing his cheek.

 _"My poor innocent lover, don't change ok?"_ Neo asked as Jaune nodded not sure what she meant. Neo told him that Roman and his parents adopted or not were playing a very intricate game of hide and seek called huntress and felon and Roman was on a two-decade winning streak…

* * *

"Jaune?" A fresh smooth masculine voice said as Jaune raised his head a man stood on the street in front of him.

 _"Roman?_ " Jaune asked as a man he could only guess to be Roman looked down to him. Roman was tall and looked nothing like his sister. Roman was a man with fiery red hair and eyes green like emeralds. He wore a suit of pure white and had a blood red tie on his chest. He had a long white cane on his hands and a bowler hat colored like teeth!

"That's me kid now come on let's get you home," Roman said gesturing to a large white SUV a massive car that Jaune thought was far too big for anyone to need but he nodded following the man inside.

The car had a plush interior; the seat's seemed to want to eat him. The inside of the car was pure white with a blood red dashboard, the seats were heated and there was a pair of fuzzy dice with the words _Crime Pays_ dangling from the top.

"So you are Neo's _slam pig?"_ Roman asked not wasting time as Jaune closed his door and nodded.

"Yes, that is what she calls me. Why?"

"I can see it bug-eyed, smooth voice and easy to bully. You are a good fit you two."

"Thank you, sir."

"One. Do not call me sir makes me sound old. Two make Neo cry; they will not find your body ok?"

"Why would I make Neo cry?"

"I... you are dense you know?"

"People keep telling me that but I don't get it.' Jaune said as they pulled out the car rumbling as they began to drive.

 _Ding!_ Roman's scroll rang as he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"You can't talk and drive."

 _"Quiet kid_ , hello? What? Dammit! I'll be there in a second." Roman said hanging up the scroll as he sighed.

"Sorry kid we need to have a quick pit stop before we head back."

"Where are we going?"

"To see a friend of mine tell me Jaune have you ever wanted to be in the recording business?"

* * *

The room Jaune was in now was massive, the floors white the ceiling white, the walls white the couch white the only non-white thing was the one couch the color of blood as Roman led him into a room where a large man dressed in a lose all-white tracksuit with skin the color of milk chocolate awaited him.

"Roman! You made it!" The man said his voice boomed and echoed in the small room his tone rang of friendliness and camaraderie as Jaune looked at him he was tall well muscled standing at six one; he had his well-muscled chest exposed through an open t-shirt. A large gold chain hung from his neck ending in a massive **#1** and he had a large silver pistol on his hip.

"Sure did, Jaune I'l like you to meet my producer, he makes the songs for my products think advertisements," Roman said rolling his eyes extending a hand as the larger man gripped it clasping hands with Roman pulling him into a large hug as the large men let out a loud bellowing laugh.

"You mean your body pillows?"

"Sure do little man! I make the songs that Roman uses to sell his stuff to how are you doing?" The man said his voice warm and friendly Jaune smiled. He liked nice people and he seemed nice.

"Good sir, you say you make songs?"

"Jaune this man is an artist! He emphasizes the No waifu, no laifu struggle! Tell him, man!" Roman said as the large man let out a bellowing laugh slapping his knee that was covered in pure white pants.

"He is too much! I am not that good Roman! You are the _true_ prophet of the waifu laifu!"

"I won't hear it! You make music to make Monty himself jealous!"

"Music? What kind of music do you make mister?" Jaune asked curiously he liked music and-

"Well, little man I am an up and coming artist with my new album dropping next week! My last one was a gold hit and now? Well, let's just say I'm going _platinum!_ Check out my CD Cover!"

The man handed Jaune a slim square item it was covered in plastic on the cover was a black and white photo of a dog.

A large white pit bull stood on its front. The pit bull looked deadly serious and had a large gold chain wrapped around its neck with some kind of sports jersey that was black and white with a skull and crossbones front with a smiling face on the side. Below the dog in big bold letters was the title of the album.

 **Pat with a Gat, presents Futas** _ **on**_ **traps**. In big bold letters.

"This looks good? But who are you?"

"Oh! I am Pat, and _this_ is my gat!" The man said drawing his massive silver pistol that Jaune guessed to be a nine-millimeter gauss variant.

"Oh hello then. I'm Jaune Arc Ren."

"Jaune this man is the future of music! Just you wait one day you are going to be hearing his songs while you snuggle up with one of my fine quality products you'll see! We will make it big one day _believe it!"_

* * *

" _Welcome to Menagerie please watch your step as you leave the boat."_ A dull monotone voice said as-

"We made it Jaune! Look at all the pretty buildings!" Nora said jumping on Jaune's back the girl put in extra effort to rub her breasts into Jaune's head not that he noticed he simply smiled at his sibling and nodded.

"I see them, Nora, I- _AH!"_

Neo gently for Neo pulled the leash on Jaune's collar pulling the #1 Slam Pig collar forward as Nora yelped falling off as Neo giggled.

"Hey!" Nora hissed as Neo ignored her giving Ruby the end of the leash and gesturing.

"Like this?" Ruby asked as Neo taught her disciple the ways of training her man. Neo nodded pulling Jaune by his leash her **#1 Slam Pig** was pulled after her as Jaune nodded taking the luggage for Neo, Ruby, Nora, and Yang in two hands with little to no issue. Jaune followed his mistress and big sistress taking the various suitcases-

"Nora," Ann said eyes narrowed onto her daughter Nora blushed once as she went to Jaune taking her luggage off of him.

"There. Better." Ann said smiling at her daughter's feigned social graces, Nora was not a bad girl but she would definitely take a cookie if she were left alone enough or take advantage of her younger brother.

"Ruby. Yang." Summer said her own matriarchal gaze piercing her daughters as they blushed.

"Yes, mom." Both daughters said taking their own suitcases out of Jaune's arms leaving him with his and Neo's.

"Mom I can carry them; it's no issue."

"Yeah Ann, he can bench press men he can take a bag or six," Qrow said taking a long swig of liquor the man already reeked of alcohol and Ann narrowed her eyes.

"Really Qrow? Drinking already? It's not even noon!"

"And? It's not like I was going to stay sober you know?"

"Why did we bring you on this trip?"

"I won the damn thing, me and blondie won this thing, so it makes sense that I'm here," Qrow said taking another long swig as Summer flashed him the I will snap your fingers with your own scythe look making Qrow freeze.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ Qrow said putting down his flask as Summer smiled.

"Good!" Summer's voice sounded glacial and all of the family even Neo felt the chill go down their spines. Despite the blaring sun and nearly triple digits temperature making them all sweat as they began to walk down the ramp to the sandy shores of Menagerie.

The small island town was a small bustling city; several medium-sized wood huts dotted the shores as large crowds of faunus streamed back and forth.

"Whoa! There is a lot of faunus!"

"Don't stare Ruby that's considered rude."

"Sorry..."

"The are so _fluffy!_ I just-

"Nora. Do not _pet t_ he people." Ann gave Nora one warning.

"Yes, mom."

"They are so..." Tai froze he Jaune and Qrow's eyes locked onto the more important parts of their anatomy. The sweltering heat that made everyone seat lead to many of the fairer sex of the population who were dressed in skin-tight outfits _glisten_ in the sun.

Many of the women had short crop tops, skin-hugging outfits and the infamous yoga pants that left nothing to the imagination-

"Tai! You are _staring."_ Summer hissed a rare tone of jealousy in her voice. Tai whimpered but even years of Summer's... _training_ could not fully tear his eyes away from the mass of hidden flesh so easily-

"Ow!" Jaune hissed as Neo elbowed him a pout in her tiny lips the ice cream lover, enemy, home wrecker and possible daughter in law walked in front of Jaune shaking her own hypnotize rear that she sun was having full effects on her skin-tight leotard.

Jaune soon found his eyes trained on his rear making Ruby pout. Neo walked with a hypnotic sway of her hips as Jaune's eyes locked onto it-

"I'll just walk here!" Ruby said moving in front of Neo shaking her thin waist and pausing as Jaune did not even register her existence.

 _"Swing and a miss!"_

"Nora!" Rin hissed as Jaune didn't even register Ruby's failed attempt at seduction her hips shaking did not even make his eyes budge, the girls face fell as she felt like a fool.

"It's ok Ruby you can get him next time. Wait till he's alone emotionally vulnerable after his mysterious lover with a troubled past leaves him after giving birth to his daughter who you will _selflessly_ raise as your own before you swoop in for your sloppy seconds." Summer said all smiles as all eyes even Neo raised an inquisitorial eyebrow as the cheerful Rose Matriarch who paused not knowing why everyone stopped talking and looked at her as if she grew another head.

"What did I say?"

"Nothing Sum, just try not to give Ruby bad idea's ok?" Qrow asked the only single man not caring that his eyes found, tracked and lingered on every stray piece of flesh that passed his vision.

"I love the sun," Qrow said smiling ear to ear as Jaune barley tore his eyes away from Neo's swaying rear.

"I like the sun-

 _"AH!"_ Jaune gagged Neo was not a fan of being ignored she pulled him back to her making sure that he knew that he was supposed to be looking at her and _any_ deviation from that was not going to be tolerated. As the nine humans made their way to the hotel, Qrow let out a deep yawn as he looked at his scroll.

"Qrow who is hosting us? You do know who is _paying_ for the trip right?" Ann asked wanting to dig into the worst uncle she could have asked for, that all of her children even Rin loved for some foolish reason.

 _It's because they did not have a father figure in their life._ Ann thought a small frown on her lips.

"Sure do, the Belladonna family is paying for our stay. Their kid is doing some kind of performance tonight. We got five days to do whatever the hell we want so long as we go to her performance." Qrow said taking another swig of liquor eating Summer's death glare in the process.

"The Belladonnas? That is the ruling group on the island. They are hosting?" Tai asked honest confusion in the face as Qrow nodded.

"Sure are their daughter is doing some kind of thing tonight and as long as we go to it? We are all good for the rest of the week. Hell, we even had a backstage pass! Or Jaune does, he won the contest, so he gets to meet the girl." Qrow said as Tai slid his finger across his neck.

Qrow mentally shot himself as he saw Ruby, Nora, Yang, Rin, and Neo look to Jaune as the word _girl_ left his mouth.

"What did you do!?" Tai hissed as Qrow sighed.

'Probably signed his death warrant."

"You two are so childish my children will not-

"Girl!? Who is she?!" Ruby demanded glaring at Jaune with her most intimidating glare. A glare that while better than her normal puppy dog eyes were still eon's behind Ann's passive _you fucked up glare_ that she gave to Nora on a day to day basis.

"Jaune! Tell me of this harlot's name so I can break her legs!"

"Nora."

"Mom!"

"Nora," Ann warned glaring down her daughter as-

"Jaune does this woman have a name? Or a blood type? Type O? A? B?" Rin asked taking notes in her scroll making the adults and Neo gulp.

"Not you too Rin..." Ann said as her daughter glared.

"Jaune will you be alone with her?"

"Yeah. I think I have an hour to get to know her; it should be fun!"

"What if she does not want to know you?"

"Why would she not want to know me?"

"Not _everyone_ is your friend Jaune," Rin added making Jaune blink owlishly at his elder sibling.

"I know that but maybe she _can_ be my friend? I really do want new friends; I mean you guys are great but you do not really let me get out." Jaune said utterly unaware of the minefield that he had just stepped out on. As Ann, Nora, Neo, and Ruby looked ready to put aside their difference and-

Luckily Qrow came to his rescue.

"Ok! Jaune how about me and you go ahead to the hotel? Tell me about Neo's brother ok?" Qrow asked as Jaune nodded taking a look to Neo who nodded shrugging her shoulders. She did not care if Jaune took her bag and checked in beforehand.

Neo could relax in the sum while her man did all the hard work for her, just how it should be.

"Oh! Jaune take-

"Nora thank you for volunteering to carry your sister's _and_ Yang's bag," Ann said as Nora looked ready to faint.

"I never did that!"

"Oh? You don't want pancakes for a month? If you say so..."

"I! I'm sorry. I'll take the bags." Nora said as Yang grinned putting her bag in her sister's hands as Qrow nodded.

"Ok, blondie let's go maybe we can find a damn good place to eat while we are at it..."

* * *

"So what do you think about Roman?" Qrow asked he and Jaune checked in to the hotel the girls and Tai had gone on a minor shopping spree leaving Jaune and Qrow to check in to the hotel.

As the two checked in Qrow began to question Jaune about his time with Roman, the once hunter now... salesman Qrow suppressed a shudder he still refused to acknowledge the fact that Roman was selling... that...

 _Why could he have not taken drugs!?_

"He was nice. I liked him. He showed me around Vale but otherwise ok." Jaune said as Qrow nodded.

Both of them took their bags up the massive wooden stairs. Qrow had the foresight to do room arrangements before they got there.

Tai and Summer had to share a duel room with Ruby and Yang. Meaning no sexy times for the couple and meaning that Qrow would not her Tai's screams…

He put Nora, Rin, Ann in one Room. Jaune and Neo got their own room and Qrow got his own room to hang out in a small island of mental stability and alcoholism.

 _I wonder how long till Ann, Summer or the girls try to kill me?_ Qrow thought already knowing that he would be facing a mob of angry sisters and mothers just hoping that he would have enough liquor to smash it down.

"What did he show you?"

"He showed me to an entertainment studio; he's going to promote his product with music." Qrow almost dropped his luggage; he gagged forcing his legs to keep moving as he swore he had misheard that.

"What? Did you say music?" Qrow asked not believing that Roman a man on the run would be so stupid or bold to do something like promoting his... _products_ with music.

"Yeah, he has a rapper that will do the songs," Jaune said as Qrow blinked owlishly, _maybe he is stupid enough?_

"So Roman is not doing the singing?"

"Not from what I can tell. I don't think he is the rapper looked good; he even has a mixtape."

"Jaune everyone and their _mother_ has a mixtape don't overthink into it trust you me," Qrow said the two finally reached the top floor twin staff members both female both with skirts far too short to be on their legs walked past them as Qrow nodded.

"You know I used to wear a skirt."

"What?"

"Back in the day Rae my sister told me that it was ok for men to wear a skirt, I wore it one day and to be honest? I liked it so much that I wore it for over half the next year." Qrow admitted the two arriving at their room. A thin door connected qrow and Jaune's room, both rooms one bedroom with red carpeted floors with decorations full of golden flowers on them.

"You have a sister? Where?"

"Hell if I know probably out doing horrible things to people not that I care."

"You don't care about your own sister? Why not? She's your sister." Jaune asked not sure why anyone would not like their sibling. He loved Ruby, Nora, Rin, Yang, and Neo. Even if they were not all his siblings, he still loved them all.

"Jaune sometimes you don't know what to do with some women Raven was a woman that you never knew how to handle."

"I know how to handle women," Jaune said closing the door as Qrow raised a suspicious eyebrow to his nephew.

 _"You_ know how to handle women? Please tell me how you would handle a woman and not just be _handled_ by one."

"Handled by one?"

"Jaune I won't make this easy, but look at the guys around you and tell me what you see."

"Only you are by me."

"In your own life!"

"You and uncle Tai why?"

"Good what do you see when you look at Tai? Come one be honest here."

"I see a good man who wants to help his family why?"

"I see a whipped man who lost his _spine!"_

"What? If he does not have a spine then how can he walk?"

"What? No Jaune! Not literally lost his spine! That would kill the fool!"

"But then what happened to his spine?"

"Nothing! Nothing happened to his spine! He is a sub! He lets a woman call the shots!"

"Is that wrong?"

"When you don't get a choice! Jaune you need to _man up!_ Take the bull by the horns!"

"Roman did tell me to do that Roman told me how to handle women and he had a _very_ different idea..."

* * *

"You see kid in this life you have takers and you have _chumps,"_ Roman said as Jaune slid back into the insanely comfortable pale seat of his massive SUV. Jaune had liked his meeting with Pat with a gat. The man seemed nice and his music was fine but now it was time to actually go home and enjoy while little pre-packing time he had left.

"You have what? Takers? _Chumps?_ What does that mean?" Jaune asked buckling up like his mother always told him to.

"Look Jaune you are dating my sister and I like that! I really do but you need to learn how to handle women." Roman said as he pulled out of the parking spot.

Jaune blinked owlishly at the man in pure white, Roman had spoken a bit about women before but now-

"Handle?"

"Yes, first of all, Jaune you are a man and you know what all men need?"

"No?"

" A theme song. Something that can define you.' Roman said as he pushed a button on his dashboard, instantly the car began to thud. A massive infectious base filled the air as the car's massive speakers began to vibrate.

 _"~Uh, yes... Chip the ripper!~" T_ he speakers blared as Roman bean to rock.

"You see Jaune I'm in the _marketing_ business you know?" Roman asked bobbing his head to the beat as Jaune nodded the infectious rhythm speaking into his veins making him bob his head as well.

 _"~Now baby I'm the ripper, your baby daddy's worst nightmare, catch me by the Claire I'll be there.~"_

"You see Jaune I need to make money; I need to feed not only myself but Neo as well. I need to pay for food clothes and to keep a roof over our head. You don't want Neo to be homeless do you?" Roman asked as Jaune narrowed his eyes.

"Absolutely _not."_

"Good, now that we both agree on that I think you can help me _spread_ my business.' Roman said taking a sharp turn the beat _thumping_.

 _"~Nigga's copy everything we say, eyes lower than my GPA. Ridin swervin' kush I'm blown doors wide my trunk like Eddie Road.~"_

"What kind of business do you have?" Jaune asked the heavy thump of the bass filling the car as Roman gave a heavy glare.

"The most important kind Jaune, I run a business for _justice,"_ Roman said his eyes burned with passion as Jaune nodded his head, he to also liked justice and if Roman's business was about justice, then Jaune supported it.

"Justice? What does that mean?"

"It means I Fight for the _people!_ I fight for justice and Justice is not _flat!"_ Roman spat as the car pulled into more traffic going onto the small bridge to mainland Patch.

 _"~I don't cake hoes I never tip the stripper. Rich bitch you can call me Chip the ripper. B.R.P.S. there's a man riding a horse on top of my chest.~"_

"I think I get it?"

"Do you? Do you believe in justice Jaune?"

"More than anything.'

"Good. Do you want to keep Neo safe from harm?"

"Of course."

"Would you _die_ for her?"

"Every day."

"Excellent. Now let me tell you Jaune I am close, so close to the biggest breakthrough of my career as a businessman." Roman said as Jaune nodded.

"What kind of business?"

"Jaune I sell things. I sell things _specialty products_ to important people and in return, they give me money to put a roof over my and Neo's head. In order to do that I need to take care of the competition."

"Competition?"

"Yes Jaune I have cornered the market but there are sharks looking to cut into my profits.'

"And what are you going to do about that?"  
"Well simple Jaune it's basic math. When someone tries to _subtract_ from your profits, you add some holes into them." Roman hissed turning up the already blaring music.

 _"~30's on my Chevrolet call me super dupa, garage roots I got more whips than Kunta~."_

"What do you need?"

"I need someone strong someone willing to help me put the _squeeze_ on my competition if you get my drift."

"You want me to hurt people?"

"I want you to help feed Neo is that wrong?" Roman asked a truly innocent look on his face as Jaune gulped.

"I suppose not..."

"Good! Cause we have work to do."

 _"~Rivera sittin on the bull's best hoopa Y'all still riding 20's? Y'all some Oompa Loompas!~"_

"Jaune let me let you in on a little secret," Roman said whispering to Jaune as they got closer to his home.

"I"m close."

 _"Close?"_

"I'm close to a big breakthrough one that will change the body pillow game _forever!"_

"The what?"

"I'm making _teleportation dust!_ Imagine dust that can teleport you anywhere on Remnant in an instant!"

"That sounds cool?"

"It will be when I'm done we will be unstoppable!" Roman hissed as they pulled up to Jaune's hose.

"Thanks for the ride, Roman!"

"No problem kid and remember," Roman said rolling down a window as Jaune left the car.

"Jaune you can't just let Neo walk all over you; you need to show her some boundaries!"

"That's ok Roman; she _only_ walks on me on Tuesdays."  
"I… what? No! That's not what I mean! I mean you have to be aggressive with her! Take the bull by the horns! Women love it when you do that shit to them!"  
"They do? I don't think that Neo would like it if I did that to her…"

"Well you need to try now just remember to take the bull by the horns and be on the lookout You might have a girl but you need that one thing that every man needs.!"

 _"~Interior crocodile alligator."_

"Yo _u always_ need a theme song."

 _"~ I drive a Chevrolet movie theater.~"_

* * *

"You _don't_ have to follow me." A tired neutral voice said as it walked down the halls, a pair of amber eyes flickered as a black pair of cat ears went up.

"That's what you say but I beg to differ." A bemused female voice said as the amber eyes rolled in their head.

'You do know I can take care of myself right?"

"Oh I know that Blake but you never know... there are so many humans here especially the males... I don't know how to think." A pair of blue eyes shook as Blake rolled her eyes.

"Eve. There is nothing wrong with humans." Blake said turning to her longtime best friend Eve Taurus. The tall seven-foot faunus woman with hair red like blood and eyes the color of the ocean smirked. Licking her lips her _Double D_ cup chest openly show in her loose black jumpsuit. The elder faunus looked the picture of beauty.

 _Flawless_ pale skin, smooth like the surface of a pearl showed off from the few open spots of her suit. Eye's the color of the sky under fiery red hair.

"Eve, you can't judge _all_ humans you know?"

"I know that they were all _beasts!_ Rough, strong _beasts!"_

"Rough, strong beasts with _bulging_ muscles," Blake added drool falling from her lips as Even hastily nodded.

"And that downright _delicious_ smell!"

"That just want to _pin_ us against a wall."

 _"Rip_ off our clothes."

 _"Toss_ us over a couch!"

"Push us down!"  
"Rip off all of your clothes!"

"And take us on the spot!"

"The _monsters!"_ Eve said as both she and Blake shuddered wry smiles on their lips as Blake sighed.

"I have to get dressed. I'm meeting the human winner of the contest soon."

"Oh? Should I join you? Maybe we can.. _. interrogate_ him? He might be a spy. I say we give him some _thorough_ interrogation." Eve said licking her lips as Blake sighed.

"No Eve the last time we did that we caused an _incident_ that my mom had to deal with I won't touch this human. That much." Blake smirked as Eve nodded.

"As you say Blake but if I see him? And if he is tasty?" Even stopped a rapturous look on her face as she shuddered.

"I might just take a taste of him for myself."

"You do you Eve see yah," Blake said walking into her dressing room as Even nodded walking away from her best friend charge the faunus bodyguard going to secure the grounds in the Menagerie palace as they split up...

* * *

"So... I'm guessing we _lost_ Jaune?" Nora asked as she looked around the mismatched group was missing one blonde brother future lover of hers as Ann wince, a downright deadly twitch in her eyes as she turned to Qrow who if not being nailed down literally his pants shoes and cape were nailed to his chair in the front of the Belladonna amphitheater by Summer who flashed him a smile that reeked of malice.

"I would not know daughter of mine. Qrow do you know where my _son_ is? The son I _trusted_ you to watch and look after?!" Ann hissed as Qrow gulped.

"I... I got nothing." Qrow said wincing as he knew that _he fucked up._

* * *

"Is this where I'm supposed to be going?" Jaune asked as he had once again gotten lost... he was in the mannor he knew that Qrow dropped him off after telling him to man up! And to show his dominance over women Jaune was once again lost in the labyrinthine hallways of the manor and-

 _"OOF!" J_ aune gagged as something large and soft bumped into his face knocking him back as he paused, a brilliant pair of blue eyes locked onto him.

A faunus woman stood in front of him she was tall, taller than any woman he had seen before standing around seven feet high, her eyes were a near mimic of his her hair the color of blood, a pair of red horns stuck out of her head. Her breasts that Jaune had the briefest thought looked more like _udders_ pressed out of her shirt their tops open to the world making Jaune blush.

"Human!" She hissed her tone filled with malice and joy?

 _She seems happy to not like me._ Jaune thought as the mystery woman grinned licking her lips in an oddly Neo like manner.

"Where do you think you are going human?!"

"I am off to see the performer? I won the contest." Jaune said holding out his paper she snatched it in one hand as she glared.

"I see, you are the human _filth!_ That seeks to _defile_ the princess of this land!" The woman hissed making Jaune frown.

"Filth? Me? Why would you say that?"

"I can smell it! I can smell your filth from here!" The woman sick picking Jaune up slamming him on the wall her face inches from his-

"I'm not filthy; I took a shower today, my sisters made me and my _mom_ dried my hair." Jaune deadpanned the woman paused blinking once as she shook her head.

"Your clever words won't work on my you _filth_! I bet you see me as nothing more than a _mut!"_

"What? Why would I think that? You are a faunus, not a mut."

"Your words don't work on me human! I can feel you undressing me with your eyes! You want to _pin_ me to the wall rip off my shirt bend me over and _rut_ me like a wild animal!"

"I... _what?"_

"I can smell your _must_ human filth! I know you are a damn breeding stick!"

"Neo calls me that."

"Who is that your _owner?"_

'That's what Neo calls herself." Jaune said as the mystery woman nodded.

"I can tell she's not a faunus I can smell her weak scent!"

"I... her scent?"

"I know you have a _weak_ owner but I can tell she is an active owner! You are nothing but a pig! Look!" She hissed yanking Jaune's collar.

"It even says that you are a **#1slam pig!** You are meant to be used as a breeding stick!"

"Neo _also_ tells me that sometimes."

"I bet you want that!"

"Want what?"

"To take me to rip off my clothes to pin my arms behind my head and make me your own _slut!"_

"I don't want that." Jaune deadpanned not knowing why this woman was making it seemed like he wanted to _take_ her but she called him a breeding stick like Neo often did so she could not be that bad.

"You won't do that! I won't give you the chance! Oh, give me five minutes alone with you, you stupid human _breeder!_ I'll turn you into my personal _cunt slut!"_ The woman snarled forcing her chest into Jaune face making him gulp.

"Neo _also_ calls me that."

"She knows how to handle her property."

"She _also_ calls me that."

"Just you wait human! You are nothing but a _pig_! A _stupid filthy pig_ that wants to bend me over! Shove my head in the mud and rut my _trough_ like the animal you are! "

"I... yes?"

"You want that but I'm going to make you my own _breeding stick!_ Just wait Blake might have you fist but you are going to be my breeding stick! I won't be your stupid _breed sow!_ But I'll make you my own living dildo!"

"Neo _also_ tells me that," Jaune said his belief now cemented that this woman was a good person.

"I like that human more and more, until next time walking dildo, what is the name? I must know what to put on your collar."

"Jaune Arc-

"It is good that my dildo had such a name; I am _Eve Taurus_ until next time." Even said wink walking away with a heavy sway of her wide hips as Jaune paused.

"She seems _nice,_ " Jaune said nodding his head as-

 _"Two doors on the left!_ It has a picture of tuna on it!"

"Thanks, Eve!"

"That's _mistress_ you stupid piece of cock meat!" Eve shouted as Jaune walked off to go see his performer.

* * *

 _"YES!_ That's it! Fuck me! Treat me like a whore! Make me your own personal breeding slut! Degrade me! Fuck me! Turn me into nothing but a whroe! Breed me!"

"Hello?" Jaune asked walking into an odd sight... a faunus girl was on her hands and knees her pants pulled down showing off a perfect wide ass her hands split one on her breasts the other between her sex-

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm here to meet... Blake? Is that you?" Jaune asked blinking owlishly as the faunus with amber eyes who was for some reason masturbating in the middle of the room gagged.

"I! I! What are you doing!?" Blake screamed her cheeks turning the color of blood as the blonde human pervert paused.

"I just told you. Are you Blake? If you are you might want to lock the door when you masturbate; my sisters forget to do it and I often walk in on them midway all the time... so does my mom now that I think about it, it's bizarre you know?" Jaune asked as Blake blinked once twice and-

"Rape me or I _scream_." Blake deadpanned as Jaune froze.

"Say what now?"

 _"Rape me_ , or I _scream."_

* * *

Blake was having a _good_ day.

 _"YES!_ That's it! Fuck me with that fat stupid human cock!"

"Ok? Blake are you sure-

 _"Shut it_! Dildos do not get to talk Jaune!" Blake hissed her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

 _"See Blake? What did I tell you?"_

"Fuck you! You were right! This living breeder is the best!" Blake yelled into her scroll the calm yet heated face of her best friend Eve wide and clear in it-

"So can I leave now or..." Jaune asked not sure how long Blake wanted to have sex for, Neo could do hours but he really did not have that kind of time.

"Not till you fucking cum inside of me! Now harder!"

"I am going hard!"

"You call that _hard!?_ I mean fucking fuck me!" Blake hissed the human dildo was not being a quiet piece of fuck meat like all humans were supposed to be he was oddly mouthy.

Talking when he should be thrusting, and he kept asking questions! Like when can I go? Can I call my mom? Do you have ice cream? Seriously, why can't he just be an excellent _quiet_ piece of fuck stick!?

"Oh, that's it! Fuck me! Use that stupid dick to stir me up! Use that fat fucking useless human dick to breed me!"

"Um... ok?" Jaune asked not entirely sure what he was doing having sex with Blake? That was her name but Jaune was indifferent.

Neo told him that if a woman hit on him, he could _indulge_ her, he just had to bring back to Neo was a video for some reason and while Blake did know he was recording this that didn't mean she would mind right?

"He's so good! Fuck me I don't think I can walk after this!"

 _"Really? I'll be sure to break him in later on."_ Eve said her hands oddly below her waistline her fingers _very_ preoccupied and-

"AH! That's it! _Spank_ me!"

"What?"

 _"Spank me!"_ Jaune sighed giving Blake the lightest tap of his hand making one of her still impossibly fat ass cheeks jiggle and-

"You call _that_ a spanking! Fucking make my ass red or I will tell everyone you fucking jumped me!"

Jaune sighed. Blake was not as fun as Neo she was not as tight as Neo she made him do all the work something Neo refused Neo did not let do much of anything really...

She loved being in control as-

 _WHAP_! Jaune gave her a light hit he did not want to hurt her after all. Blake screamed her whole left cheek turned blood red as she shook, her sex while not as tight as Neo's was rough and ribbed and still felt good nonetheless. As he fucked the kinky faunus from behind she mewled loving the harsh treatment, he was giving her and-

"Grab my hair!"

"Got it!"

"Pull it!"

"I am!"

 _"Harder!"_

"Ok!"

" _Spank_ me again!"

"Alright!"

"Call me your _slut!_ Your filthy dirt faunus slut that just wants to be breed by a slice of fat human fuck meat!"

"I! You are my slut? My filthy dirty faunus slut that just wants to be breed by fat human fuck meat?"

"The fuck I am! You are nothing but a _stupid_ human! A human with a _fat_ cock that should not even be allowed! Now put your hips into it!" Blake yelled as Jaune compiled with the enthusiasm of a man forced to dry paint. He did what was asked; he did not want to get in trouble after all.

As he did his obligation, Blake mewled she kept calling him her dildo and her fuck stick.

Neo would not like that. Jaune reasoned his lover while not against sharing did get a bit peeved when others called Jaune theirs. He had one, maybe two owners and he would not forget that.

"AH! Cumming"! Blake cried as thankfully both teens finished at the same time. Blake's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her mind briefly left her body.

"AH! THat's it! Fucking breed me you dumb walking dildo..." Blake said before falling face first onto the floor as Jaune paused he just wanted to see the performer not fuck her into unconsciousness... but what could you do?

Roman said to be _aggressive_. Jaune thought as he began the long process of cleaning them both up. That task took a good ten minutes, mopping up the various fluids from the two waking Blake up changing her clothes he did not have a spare set then walking the now limping badly girl to the stage where she was supposed to sing.

"Thanks for the fuck _dildo_. I'll be sure to use you later on." Blake smirked as Jaune sighed.

"I have a name you know?"

"I know I don't care," Blake said as the two walked on a stage to-

Nothing. The entire audience was dead silent. No one moved no one blinked no one breathed. You could hear a pin drop from the back of the room as Jaune and Blake paused.

"Blake? Did you say something?"

"What? No, we just walked out why is everyone so-

 _"DAMMIT JAUNE! I_ f you want to fuck, the damn princess take your scroll off _SPEAKER!"_ The livid voice of Nora said as Blake's face went chalk white.

"You had us on speaker!?"

"I was calling my mom-

"And I heard you _dear..."_ Ann winced she was barely holding back a fuming Nora that looked ready to break someone's legs and start the second human faunus war.

"How did you not take the call off speaker?!"

"I"m sorry!? I mean it's not that bad-

"Jaune. Neo put your... session on the loud systems somehow... I don't know how but w _e ALL_ heard you." Rin said through gritted teeth her eyes squeezed shut her fist balling and un balling-

"Oh god mom?" Blake shuddered her partners sat next to them her dad's mouth nearly on the floor and her mom smiling.

"I can't wait for my grandbabies!" Kali chirped as Blake paused gasped and fainted. Jaune took one look at the downed faunus and screamed.

 _"Blake? Blake?!"_

* * *

Salem was not a _lax_ person. She needed to do many things, conquer the world, put humanity under her thumb kill her ex-baby daddy the usual. The mistress of all that was evil had a busy schedule to attend to so it was with a grin that she took a sip of wine from a pitcher.

"Ahh so nice to enjoy the little things," Salem said high in her throne room in her palace of the damned-

 _BAM!_ Salem paused there was a loud cracking sound as a flash of blue appeared as a ball of teal mist came into her chamber.

"Oh? What is this?" She asked as a man? A man with red hair, green eyes, and a white suit stepped out of the cloud pumping his fist high.

 _"YES!_ I did it! I did it!" The man yelled jumping like a fool. Salem saw that behind him there were several odd bags that looked like body bags making her cock her head.

"Did what? What did you do human?" She asked as the man paused looked her up and down. And to his credit, he did not scream. Nor did he look perturbed by her visage of all.

 _That's interesting. I thought he would be screaming by now._

"I did it! I made teleportation dust!"

"That is good?" Salem asked not sure if she should be more amused or affronted that a human was either too ignorant of her power and prestige to the point that he would ignore her or was so _arrogant_ that he thought she posed no threat to him.

"It is! Now I can be the best damn businessman I can be!"

"Oh? You are a merchant?"

"Sure am! You want to buy something?" Roman asked as Salem paused a curious look on her face.

"You are not scared of me human?"

"Why would I be? You are a potential customer after all!"

"I am the mistress of all Grimm. Call me Salem."

"Roman! Roman Torchwick ex-hunter at your service Salem!" The man said bowing as Salem paused she did like formality she would let him continue to humor her for now.

"Ok, the Roman pray tell what do you sell?" Salem asked leaning forward taking a long sip from her midday wine showing off some of her cleavage as Roman? Smirked at the Grimm human hybrid.

"Hehehe I seel the most important material known to man!"

"You do? Tell me what is it? dust? Drugs? Water from the fountain of youth?"  
"None of the above! What I sell puts those things to shame! Now ask yourself Salem, do you want to buy some _body pillows?"_

* * *

 **AN: And that's it! Another day another chapter of God's Mistake! Jaune is in deep now! Stuck in Menagerie with his _livid_ family! Neo _catty_ lover and a very friendly Eve? And in the other part of the world Roman is in for the business deal of his life! Here's hoping that Salem is _buying_ what he's selling or else...**


End file.
